The Legend of Link: The Hero of Light
by Gargravarr
Summary: Prequel to Heroes. The legend of the Hero of Twilight told through the eyes of those who saved two kingdoms. A tale of the loss of a world once known, to find a place in the new. Heavy TP spoilers. T for violence. Eventual LinkxMidna
1. Prologue

**I'm back!** But I don't know for how long!  
>I'm really sorry to everyone who're waiting on Scars; I've completely lost my motivation and, to be honest, the plot, while I'm at it. Stress from multiple sources have knocked my writing abilities away, so I came up with this. The idea came to me a while back, and I think now is the time to give it a go. When I wrote Heroes, the first-person perspective drew me straight into the world. I felt myself <em>become<em> Link as I wrote, and it became so natural to write like that. So, I'm going to try the same approach here. It's definitely a fic I've wanted to write, to turn The Legend of Link into a true series. Hopefully, along the way, I can reconnect with my abilities and get working on Scars, because I've neglected too many things that have so much potential. I've almost finished my internship, so I have summer to work on whatever I like. So, here goes.  
>This is the prequel to Heroes of Time. I give you: The Hero of Light. <strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend of Link: The Hero of Light<br>Prologue**

(~+~)

Darkness grows.

The eternal blackness blossoms, consuming all light in its path. Few can withstand the onslaught. Even strong light standing against it can be changed, manipulated… corrupted…

As he approached me, I sensed the darkness within him. A sinister power, unnatural, something corrupting him from within.

"Can you not see it is meant to be like this?" His smooth voice whispered. To my ears it was sinister, a flickering hiss. He did not know how he spoke. "It must be like this, for all… and for you…"

"No," I breathed. I would stand firm. "It is not for you to decide what is and what is not to be!"

He drew a breath and I felt his bright orange eyes meet mine. And in that moment, I felt cold rush through me. This had to be what it was like to be chilled to my soul.

Fiery power roared within them. This was not the man I knew. I saw things that should not exist within those eyes. Raw cravings, a drive, a lust that would not be satisfied…

"You do not understand, do you?" He spoke, remarkably softly, and for just a moment I feared I had misjudged him. But when he took a step forward, that cold rush returned tenfold. I felt my bones turned to ice when I realised could not have been more right. Why was I always right…

"The power I have been granted… It is absolute. The power of a true god! The power to decide, as the divine! I have done this for you, but I will do this without you if I must! Join me, Midna! Let us make our people greater than the worlds could ever imagine!"

I had never felt such fear in my life. Now was not the time to show it, but I just wasn't strong enough. I could not stop my body's retreat across the balcony. I nearly stumbled, trying to cover my unsteadiness with more resistance. "Never, Zant! You betray your own people… You turn against me… You shame the name of our race!"

"I will do what is necessary to ensure our race will become strong! If you cannot see that…" Fear flooded me once more as I felt my heart begin to race, each beat resonating through my ears. His eyes narrowed. "…then it is you who disgrace the name of the Twili!" His voice began to growl. "You are just a child… You are nothing…"

And with a sweep of his hand, I felt something I should never have felt.

Nothing.

The world went black and silent, and when my eyes finally reopened, I saw the ground I now lay upon. I stayed there a few moments, trying to piece together what had happened. I… I felt different, but as I lay there, I just could not place why. It was when I held out my hand to pick myself from the floor of the balcony, I saw…

My left arm, suddenly shorter, pulsed with surreal energy, ancient runes I could not pronounce lining them. With horror I looked myself over, and I saw them continuing all across my form. A form much smaller…

The body I saw was not mine.

It could not be.

Surely I dreamed it.

For long moments I stared at myself. Panic rose in my chest. He could not have done this. It was impossible. The strain of the past month had gotten to me. I slept badly in my bed. I was dreaming. I would awaken in moments.

Yet for all the time my thoughts raced, I did not change.

Could it be that I did not dream?

Was it real?

If I could not rouse myself from slumber, then it had to be… No it couldn't be… Yes, yes, what had he…?

I turned to face him, to make him pay, but he had fled. And with that I felt the dark energy pulse anew. The Palace whispered of its imbalance. I was not safe here.

With heavy heart and mind, I left. Left it all behind, all to him. I could do nothing, for I really was nothing.

Less than a princess.

Less than a child.

I almost wished he had ended my breath instead.

For now he would surely force me to watch as he remade my world as he saw fit.

This was how he would break me. He took from me everything… Everything and more. And now he would destroy it.

_Do not give in._

Those words… Where did they come from?

_You are stronger than that. Believe in your strength. Use it. You will not break. This is not how it ends._

From my pockets, I felt its call. I drew it out with shuddering breaths, barely able to look at it. And within moments, I felt rage.

**It** had caused this. Whatever _it_ was. This _evil_ thing, it had started this chain of events. _It_ had brought about the destruction of our world. I had always known it.

_The world you knew was gone long ago. This is the real world. This is the one you must learn from. Survive it, and you will find your salvation._

_This is not how it ends._

_This is how it begins._


	2. Chapter 1: Unforeseen

Wouldja believe, Gargravarr has finally written some Zelda again!  
>Sorry I've been gone for so long, all. Especially for starting a story, then going so long without actually writing the next chapter. I really want to finish my written works, especially the Legend of Link series. I've learned a lot from my mistakes and my naïvety, so I really want to make this good.<br>Before anyone says it, I'm not going to follow the TP storyline verbatim. I want to study some of the game's deeper moments, and I hope you won't mind if I have to skip chunks of the game to do that. I'm trying to recapture how I used to write a year or so ago, so if you notice any awkwardness with how I write things, don't hesitate to point it out.  
>I'm trying to tame my near-obsession with yaoi, and I'm going to start on chapter 2 of this fic shortly. I'm on holiday in France, so I have free time and a few ideas floating around to write things with! :)<br>I'm gonna start using Twitter again for status updates, and any other relevant updates on my online life are posted on my deviantArt page (gargravarr2112 dot deviantart dot com). On a related note, those who enjoy reading manga should check out my latest (as of 16th August) Journal there, because I've been using my geek cred for good and the result is something that may benefit manga lovers!  
>Without further ado, on with the show!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Unforeseen

(~^~)

"Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

His tone was one I had heard a lot of in my life. It was wistful, thoughtful… I turned to him, tilting my head just a little. It was my way of encouraging him to continue. His face was bright, almost glowing in the light of the setting Sun, and I smiled with him. I had missed these quiet chats we shared.

His eyes left mine and looked around us. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of Twilight…"

I watched as his attention turned back to the soft trickling of the water before us, gently thinking through his words. A somewhat comfortable silence settled around us as we observed the Sun's descent. I kind of liked this time of day, the way the fading rays of light would bathe the entire land to a warm, deep gold. I'd never thought of it as a sad time. It was… peaceful… calm…

_They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…_

I wondered if he actually believed what he had told me… There was uncertainty in his voice, just a hint, but I had known him for long enough, listened to him for so long, that I knew what to listen for. And I knew he was not one to believe what others told him blindly. The idea had caught his interest, but perhaps nothing more.

I turned back to the calming waterfall across the spring, wondering… trying to feel those 'lingering regrets' he spoke of. After a moment, I glanced at him with a smile, giving my head the slightest shake; it was enough to tell him that I couldn't feel what he'd spoken of. Instead, all I felt was the cool air of the midsummer day around us, slightly heavy with the water of the spring. It was such a soothing feeling… it made me feel both calm and alive at the same time. It made me feel like this was the best of a quiet life.

Perhaps my smile was the answer he needed, for he smiled back at me, and spoke refreshing words.

"But enough talk of sadness… I have a favour to ask of you, Link."

It was not often that Rusl asked something of me, even though we both knew I would do anything he asked of me. He was… quite a lot to me, it had to be said. He was the closest I had known to a father, but we weren't like that. He told me he hadn't known how to be a father when I had first wandered into his life, and he seemed to be more like a brother to me. He was almost the only person I found myself able to talk to. I didn't like to speak, and even with him it was never a lot, but we had shared deep thoughts on our lives at the right times as we had both grown. I looked up to him like the elder brother I might never have had. Even that joyous day, when he was blessed with his own son, he didn't forget about me. If anything, it seemed to make us closer as brothers.

Rusl studied me for a moment or so, and I could tell he'd thought about how to ask this favour for a while. "I was supposed to deliver something to the Royal Family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor but I wonder… if you might like to go in my stead?"

Well, it seemed that no matter how much I knew him, he could still surprise me. This was something I would never have expected, and… wow… this was a request unlike I had ever dreamed. He would trust me to venture out of our village, our safe haven at the edge of the great land of Hyrule? Journey into that deep unknown? And he spoke of the Royal Family? I knew so little… How could he consider me worthy of such a deed?

I could not decide whether to agree or decline, but Rusl saved me by speaking again. His kind eyes seemed to have noticed what must have been a stunned expression upon my face. "You… have never been to Hyrule, have you?"

I smiled and shook my head. Maybe I had, in a time before I could remember, but we both knew, this village was my life. That was it, Rusl wanted to help me get out and see more of the world, right?

I looked up at him, and he smiled back, taking my gaze as a cue to tell me more.

His eyes became reflective, and his gaze shifted to the distance. "Beyond the woods," he began softly. I loved when he spoke like this. His voice could paint pictures with his words. He was a masterful storyteller, and I remembered lonely nights over the years when Rusl's vivid paintings would soothe me. He spoke of myth and magic, of fantastic creatures and lands at our doors, but they were so fanciful I dared never believe they were truly there.

"There is a land much larger than our small village. It is the land of Hyrule, created by the Goddesses many eons ago. At its heart lies the grand Hyrule Castle, from where High Princess Zelda rules over all the great races of the land. She is a beautiful and just ruler, and we must show our gratitude to her for her benevolence."

I really couldn't imagine what this great land actually looked like. The forest was my home. Our close-knit village and the woods beyond were all I knew. But Rusl, I knew he had seen more. And for him to speak of these great lands in that voice, I knew without doubt I had to see them. I wanted to see the lands Rusl loved so much with my own eyes.

"The gift we will give to her is small, but it holds great meaning to us as a village. It is a fine sword, one I crafted myself with my own hands, together with a shield decorated with the horns of our goats. It is the belief of myself and Mayor Bo that these two gifts will speak of the best of our village."

I grinned at the thought. 'Speak of the best of our village…' Rusl did know how to provoke thoughts with his images and symbols. The spirit of our village, summed up in the sword, a willingness to fight for what is right, and the shield, adorned with the symbol of our livelihood, that which we will defend at all costs. I knew little about royalty, but I knew Rusl and Mayor Bo had crafted the perfect gifts.

"I'll show you the gifts when we return to the village… which should be soon, my boy, look at the light…"

I gazed around the peaceful spring and nodded. The light was falling away, the spirits of night drawing in. The firewood we had gathered would soon be needed for the villagers to cook their evening meals with. It was time indeed to return.

I stood gently and stretched my legs, before walking over to her. My beloved Epona. Such a majestic mare. I'd known her from the moment she was born. Her mother had had a difficult birth with her, and I had helped them both through it. Ever since, from the moment she could walk upon her own four legs, Epona had followed me around like her own mother. It was strange; she would let no-one else close to her without a stern warning. Well, perhaps Ilia was permitted, but it had taken such a long time for the two to trust each other. Unlike me, where I could walk up to her and stroke her short white mane, thank her for waiting for us, and promise her food back home. She whinnied in affection and I rubbed her head, taking her bridle in hand and coaxing her to walk with Rusl and I. And as soon as I began to walk, I wondered where my footsteps would lead me in just two short days.

(*)

(~+~)

'What are you? What have you done to us? You… you have doomed us all!'

_No… this storm has brewed over many years… over eons… Darkness greater than you can imagine is readying to spill from this world._

'What do you speak of, and what do you know?'

_I know only that the very nature of magic is to grow. Did you not sense it? Coming from him in floods? It is not his power. It is a dark magic, one forbidden by the very laws of the world, one that should have been destroyed long ago._

'I… I don't want to believe you… but you're right… It didn't feel like him at all.'

_He carries within him this dark energy. Dark power that he will unleash without thinking of its effects. You cannot prevent him._

'What… what will he do to my world with it?'

_My lady, you do not understand… He will do little to this land with it._

'Then what… What will… You do not mean… No, no, that is forbidden! No-one may speak of it!'

_You must face the possibility that he will. The dark magic was not born of Twili. It is a child of the ancient Light. Sooner or later, it will seek its home. And in returning, it will lay all to ruin._

'No, this can't be! You cannot… You're not even alive! You're stone! You, you are not even speaking to me! I'm losing my mind, all this, these past weeks, and now you… This is not real!'

_My lady… Please. The loss you have suffered weighs upon you heavily. I know._

'Of course you know! You killed him!'

_I… I wished to prevent more tragedy…_

'Don't-'

_My lady, please listen. Please, I implore you, he did not grasp the true nature of the power I hold. He… He tried too hard. The magic he drew from me was too great for him to control. It… was an act of mercy that he could not hold it for long enough to form the spell. Had he unleashed the power, more would have died. Of that, I am certain._

_I am sorry for your loss. If I could, I would have done something. But please, my lady, you must accept, what you see, what you hear, what you feel… it is all real. As is the power that breeds within him._

'I… I-I don't know… Why should I believe you?'

_Because I serve those of whom I trust. And to you, I pledge. I pledge my allegiance to the true ruler of the Twili. So long as I am with you, my power is yours to call upon. Your world must not suffer the rule of a tyrant. I will do all that I can to assist you._

For long moments, I stared at the stone in my small hands. Dreaming… imagining… how could this be real? And yet… I felt more now than I ever had when dreaming. If it was real… If it spoke the truth… Then I had a real fight on my hands. And I would need help.

_Wear me. Claim my power, my lady._

All at once, the stone in my hands became as light as air. I stared at the helmet, bringing it up to my eyes. I was never good at reading people, much less stone that spoke to me through my thoughts, but… No, I would not trust it until it gave me reason to. But for now, it had sworn fealty to me. I would hold it to that.

Gently, oh so carefully, I lifted the helmet above my head. Everything was so different now. I wore no clothes. All of my jewellery was gone. And I felt it. My powers were almost dormant. Before, I had magic at my fingertips. Now, it was as if the water had fallen deep in the well. And to counter _him_, I would need magic.

Lots of it.

As I drew a shuddering breath, I lowered the helmet over my eye. It felt… odd… like it was there, but not there, at once. I slowly opened my eyes.

I could see through the stone that blocked it.

'What do you want in return for this?' Great power never came for free, I knew this.

_Atonement. For sins of eons passed._

'…there's a lot more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?'

_Both of us have tales long and arduous. Focus not on the past, but on the now._

I settled the stone helmet on my head, and suddenly…

I drew a gasp.

Power.

Powerful magic.

Beautiful, relentless magic seared through my body. I fixed my gaze at my hands, where my fingers clawed. I would control this.

Purple and orange sparks played at my fingertips. And the magic kept coming. Yet though my hands shook, I was not scared. I was strong. He called me weak, a child… He called me nothing.

Sparks flared from my fingers. Hot magic flooded my arms and I slammed my palms together.

Light exploded from my hands as I drew my palms apart. A beam of purple and orange parted from them, hanging motionless in midair.

I ran my fingers above and below it, toying with the power, shaping it. I felt strangely calm now. The magic had bent to my will; as my fingers floated above it, its colour changed at my command. Its shape changed, and I drew it into a perfect sphere. I extended my palm and reached for it, this ball of magic the size of my head. Enough power was locked within the sphere to destroy every trace of me.

As soon as my palm was beneath it, I felt it yield. It was mine to control.

I flattened my fingers, and the sphere burst; the magic split into black squares, and I summoned them. To me, they returned.

This magic was mine.

_Impressive, my lady. I have not misjudged you._

I looked back towards the palace. 'He misjudged me. He misjudged me and I will make him pay.'

_My lady's will be done. Though my knowledge is limited, I know of but one way you can face him._

I balled up my hand into a fist, willing the magic to return. Without hesitation, I felt power beyond my wildest dreams flow through me. Energy crackled around my hand. I bared my teeth at the thought of holding _his_ head in my hands and showing him that I was still more than nothing.

I let the magic break, sparks rushing into the air. I spoke one word to the helmet around my head.

"Shoot."


	3. Chapter 2: Of Myth and Magic

Hot off the press!  
>Now things are getting moving! I knew this was a good idea; I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though it went on for longer than I planned.<br>Many thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapters - good reviews are why I continue my stories, so please, if you're enjoying Hero of Light, drop me a line and let me know it!  
>Without further ado, let's get back to it!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Of Myth and Magic

(~+~)

'So… that's it? Just gather three more pieces of you, and I'll have enough power to blast Zant back to where he came from?'

_Yes, my lady. Find those three pieces, and all of my strength will be yours to command._

'How do I know that you won't turn on me the second you have all your old parts?' Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that on any other day, I would have been locked up for thinking that stone could talk to me. And yet here I was, having a conversation with it. I swore on the spot that I would never speak of this to anyone.

_I have pledged my fullest allegiance to you, my lady. My service is to the Twili. What more assurance can I give?_

I didn't reply, at least not in any specific sense. I didn't trust. At all. Trust got me nowhere. Trust got me into this mess.

No, anything I used was a tool. When it outlived its usefulness, it would be discarded. I had no use for anything that would not help me.

So, this 'Fused Shadow' was just a source of magic. I had control of it. It would serve me. I would use it… to do the unthinkable…

"Return to the world of Light…"

I breathed deep as I approached the crack. It was as though the sky above me had been torn, like cloth. Through it, golden beams of light were visible, but I couldn't tell if they journeyed from their world into ours, or the other way.

'So, this… this portal… it's a one-way trip, right? Until I find the other pieces?'

_His magic intends to flood their world with light from yours… Journeying back is not part of his plan._

'And… I could wind up anywhere.'

_Anywhere the Usurper King has touched with light from this world. You will be safe within it._

'Every mother tells their child to fear the light. Don't worry, I won't be setting foot in it,' I thought darkly.

_My lady, I know I will not earn your trust… but I will not betray you. I will help you restore order to this world, and to theirs._

'Do you think I care about theirs?' I nearly tore the helmet from my head to look it in its 'eye.' 'They have nothing to do with us! I want _this_ realm back in one piece! I don't give a _damn_ about them! Remember? They cast us aside… They cast _you_ in with us! Remember that?'

_Only too well… But please understand, my lady. The worlds are linked more closely than you know. To save your world will require saving them, too._

This time I really did. I yanked the helmet from my ears and held it close to my face, both of my eyes locked with the one made of stone. "Let me get one thing straight," I growled. "I want to spend as little time in contact with the light as possible. I want Zant's head on a plate as soon as I can. I find your missing pieces, you help me carve him up like rest-day dinner. Deal?"

The helmet stayed silent, but I sensed its agreement. I uttered no more words to it as I settled it upon my head. Magic still flowed within it, and I flicked sparks across my fingers. I had control of it. It would not control me.

'Here goes, then…'

And, just like my father taught me, Gods rest him, I concentrated on that tear in the sky. I envisioned flying through it. Soaring into the unknown.

Timidly, hesitantly, my imp body obeyed. Magic swirled across it, breaking it apart piece by piece. As the tiny black squares began to spiral into the void above me, I left a parting message.

"Ready or not, Zant, _here I come…_"

(*)

I shuddered as my body pieced itself back together. Warping wasn't as pleasant as it once was. In the past, it was the fastest and most elegant way to get around the Realm. But in this body, it just didn't feel right. And I had no intention of getting used to it.

I cracked open my eyes. My body didn't burn, so I knew I was safely within light I could live in, but… where was I…

The world beneath me was strange. Everything was so… rough… so sharply shaped. Rock and tree and fixture… It was a far cry from the softer shapes I knew from home.

I slid my eyes closed and lowered my head, letting the thought sink in.

_I'm a long way from home, now._

Home… the place I had been raised, the only place I had known my whole life… the place that had been stolen from me…

I clenched my fist.

The place I would reclaim.

_Gods have mercy on anyone or anything that stands in my way._

I dropped down from the sky, aware of the silence in the golden light. It was Twilight, but… not like I knew it. It seemed… false. Like it was forced to be here… Which, I reminded myself, it was. Though Zant had cracked open the realms, neither light wished to bleed through. Zant would have forced all of this Twilight here.

And what a place to find myself in. It seemed to be a settlement… quite a large settlement, from the ghostly spirits I saw beneath me. So the old legends were true. Light could exist in Twilight no more than Twilight could exist in light. As we would be mere shadows in their world, they were mere spirits in ours. Half of their existence in the half-light. So be it, I thought. Now they can suffer as they made us!

I knew it unwise to descend among them. Zant had gotten annoyingly good with magic, especially dominating beings of lesser power. Everyone could be a spy for him. I would have to be discrete. Yes, this was his world, but soon, he would no longer dominate mine. I would play by his rules, for now.

As I touched my feet to the roof of a building, I hid myself behind a chimney and took stock of where I stood. Yes, it was a busy old town, from the looks of things. Once. Before Zant had thrown their world out of the window, so to speak. I wanted to laugh at them. Oh, if only they knew… Doubtless, our banishment was distant history to them. Long forgotten. A pity. Otherwise I would have gloated to every single spirit that this was better than they deserved. Heck, I had a good mind to leave this cloud here after I hung Zant's head outside the palace. Maybe they'd learn the true distinction of punishment and cruelty. For what they did to us bordered on barbaric.

I noticed the castle rising up above the town. Doubtless Zant had claimed it as his own. The very seat of his power.

And it would be the last place he'd expect someone to sneak into. I knew him enough that his ego would be his downfall. He thought I was nothing. He'd never think of me sneaking into his lair.

I wanted to see him, see what he was planning. See what he wished to do to my world, so I could come up with a suitable punishment for when I gathered these pieces of the Fused Shadow. Because I intended to make Zant feel every ounce of punishment for what he had done to me, my kingdom and his own race. Even now, I saw the beasts lumbering about the streets. It made me sick, I thought, as I hopped onto the next rooftop, heading for the castle. He'd turned his own people into monsters. And for what? To do his bidding. He'd enslaved them. Turned them into mindless beasts. Maybe I could break the master's hold on his pets and turn them loose against him…

I bounced between the rooftops like a breeze. No-one without a incredibly developed magical sense would ever know I was there. Even Zant didn't have one of those. Such a sense, to be able to feel the presence of another magic-user, had to be honed from birth. Zant had never been good at it, and I was exceptionally good at hiding myself. Finally, all those childish games of hiding around the palace made sense.

The idiot would never see me coming.

_Focus, my lady… You are not yet strong enough to face him._

I landed soundlessly on the next rooftop and paused. True enough, the helmet had told me to gather the pieces. But…

'Okay, where do I start?'

…_I do not know…_

My eyes flew wide, but I should have expected this. I balled up my first and slammed my head into it… stifling the yelp when I remembered I wore stone on my head. Shaking my throbbing fingers, I once more wrenched the helmet off.

'You promised me an answer. This is not what I want to hear!'

_I told you that I only knew of this course of action. My brethren were stolen from me long ago. Where they live now, I cannot say. Know only that the presence of their power will have great influence on the magic of the area around it. Light and Shadow magic together is… somewhat unpredictable._

'Point taken. So, I just have to feel for it.'

Donning the helmet again, I chose the high battlements of the castle as my vantage point. I wasn't stupid enough to do this out in the open. Besides, I would probably tire myself doing this. Hovering in mid-air would be a bad call.

Without a sound, I touched my feet to the stone of the highest tower of the Light World's fine castle. I saw spirits around the peaks, probably frozen with fright. How could they fight what they could not see? Some soldiers they were.

I heard the trumpeting call of a kargoroc above me, and turned to see the exact bird. I found it odd that Zant would bring through creatures from the Twilight… unless…

_Heh… some retribution for you,_ I thought with a smirk._ It seems the Twilight corrupts the creatures of the Light._ _Maybe I __**will**__ let you all stew in this light for a while after I reclaim what is mine… Let you all feel what it's like to have your light stolen from you…_

I waited until the bird had passed before showing myself again. Kargorocs weren't friendly even back home, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with a dirty great buzzard investigating me. When I believed I was clear, I stood on the stone.

The view was… okay, there was something to be said about the view from here. The world of Light was different, but… quite acceptable, bathed in friendly Twilight. The tightly-packed town beneath me gave way to wide open plains, rolling hills and tall mountains. Every direction I looked held something different.

My amusement was short-lived when I realised I had a lot of ground to cover. Warping in this realm would be impossible; I didn't know the layout. I could only warp between places I knew. Once I found where I had to head to, it would be slower progress.

_Damn that heclic!_

Still… I drew my arms out and closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. As I was, this was as easy as sniffing out food when someone was cooking, but… like this, I needed to concentrate. I needed more magic, and with it came greater chances for that magic to slip.

I drew my palms over each other, locking my fingers together. I remembered the charms to bring forth magic, channelling it, building it up… Power flowed through my body. Oh, how I loved that feeling. I was so glad I would not go without it. Otherwise, precious little would stop me driving one of these flagpoles through Zant's neck.

I felt the energy build within the hollow between my hands. When I felt it reach its peak, I threw my hands wide.

Tiny sparks jumped into the air, racing outwards in every direction. People would be hard-pressed to see them, though. They were tiny, almost undetectable. Zant would never notice.

However, the trumpeting call behind me told me something _did_ notice.

I turned, wide-eyed, to find a kargoroc diving straight for me. I had no time to react. I just kicked myself into the air as the surprised bird hit me.

I flew quite far, my body throbbing a little from the impact, but at least I'd thrown myself clear of its talons. Those would have _hurt_, and then that bird would have discovered the true meaning of pain…

I fell quite some distance, but I had to be sure I was out of range. Plus, I needed to cool my head. I'd just wasted that charm, all that power… I'd have to start all over again! Damned buzzard.

I edged closer to the tower, choosing to rise up against the stone. If another of those damned creatures took a dive for me, I'd just dodge it and let it learn the hard way why you don't tackle stone.

Windows were dotted here and there across the tower, and by pure chance I happened to look into one as I rose. And I was quite glad I did.

Within the window, I saw an almost homely-looking room. A roaring fire had been lit in the grate. An elegant four-poster bed was set up to one side of the room. A vanity chest was to the other. But what caught my attention the most was the black-robed figure sitting at it.

It wasn't Zant. I knew that much; his magic gave off a pungent aroma, I'd be able to smell it for miles. No… but this person was magical. Not as focused as that heclic, or myself, but certainly potent in its own way. The most interesting part was that the magic smelled of Light.

This person… this woman, I was quite sure… she was a Light-dweller, and yet she held her form with the entire world, as far as the eye could se, was drenched in Twilight? Well, this warranted investigation. She was magical, had resisted Zant's invasion, and was right at the heart of this… She was starting to sound… useful…

(~*~)

The sound… No matter what I did, I could not get the sound from my ears. It was like a bell, echoing through my head.

The sound of metal against stone.

The sound of a sword being dropped.

The sound of my surrender.

Woolsey once told me that there was no such thing as an unwinnable battle. That there was never a situation where there was only one course of action. And above all, the moment a new recruit joined the army he captained for my father, he would drill into his head one fact.

_A man on his knees is already dead._

Sure, I was no man, but I knew now what he meant.

I felt _dead_ inside. With barely a fight, I had surrendered Hyrule. And in doing so, I had betrayed the very principles of the land. But… oh Woolsey, show me how that battle was winnable…

The smoke that invaded the Throne Room was unnatural. It was formed of a dark magic, something powerful. More powerful than I, that much was certain. I tried not to show my fear, but when the black creatures burst from the depths of the smoke, it was impossible.

The creatures were too strong, even for my personal guards. Woolsey had trained them himself.

Hyrulean Eagles.

The very best of the best.

And they stood no chance against these creatures.

Woolsey took pride in his work. I swore it was too much pride, but he got results. He believed in his own teachings more than anything. He would brag that, should he ever lead a military operation for Hyrule, he would take the smallest contingent of men possible, and he would bring each one of them home to their families. Though I knew of only one shady mission he had taken in this fashion, it was known amongst the men that he had been true to his word.

In all his history as Captain, Woolsey had not lost a man where it could be prevented.

So when I had watched his best men fall like a house of cards before the onslaught of these nightmarish creatures, what option did I have?

_Surrender, or die?_

The foul breath that spoke those words was soaked in evil. The threat was far from empty. He had decimated the guard around me in seconds. The rest were held in the claws of his minions. One word from him, and the elite guard would have been reduced to zero in an instant.

But to surrender to someone whose intentions had to be evil?

I held my head in my hand. _I just wanted the death to stop._

In a way I was glad Woolsey had passed away a few months ago.

For he would have spat in my face.

_A man on his knees is already dead._

His words rang through my ears once more.

_If you are brought to your knees, you have not fought hard enough!_

_You serve this army to serve your land! You will serve it with heart and soul. Your service is your strength. If you are ever brought to your knees, then you will bring your enemies with you, no matter what cost!_

_Do not fall to your knees before your enemy if it means you will live._

_For I will kill you myself._

Now, I wished Woolsey were still alive. So that he may punish me suitably for my betrayal.

A kingdom in ruins… or a kingdom drenched in this foul light… Which was worse? In my mind, they ranked about the same. But perhaps… Perhaps it was more honourable, Woolsey's way.

The citizens of the town below me had no idea what I had done. I could sense their spirits, frightened and confused, stolen from the mortal plane and locked within this foul light.

And yet here I sat, whole. Myself. I glanced at the relic on my hand, glowing faintly. I was not worthy to bear great wisdom. I had proven that beyond doubt with my 'wisest' decision.

The relic knew that. It had to. This? How it helped me keep my form? The pure light it channelled into me, to keep my body, my spirit unbound from the half-light?

It was taunting me. Letting me brood. Showing me that I was unfit as a ruler. Allowing me to watch from this high spire as the Foul King ravaged my kingdom.

I glanced to the window once again, wondering if the half-light had yet claimed the entire land. I could not tell; all I could see was the unceasing rise of the black squares of magic.

Hyrule had been subdued.

It was his land now.

Wait, what-

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move out of the window.

When I looked, it was gone, but…

_Ee hee hee…_

That sound… was it in my mind, or… It sounded like the entire room was laughing at me!

"Well… aren't you the special one?"

I snapped around, sweeping the room for the source of the sound.

I knew I had heard that… I sensed the presence. Someone was here.

"Show yourself!" I commanded.

"You are in no position to order anyone…"

The voice came from everywhere at once. From every dark corner of my room. But I knew there was something here. Something I could not see. "What are you?"

"I am everything, and I am nothing… what are you?"

With every word the voice spoke, it moved around the room. The voice was a woman's; it held an eerie ring to it, like it was only half a voice; the other half of her voice was beyond my understanding, at one with this half-light.

"I… I am the ruler of this land of Hyrule! I command you to show yourself!"

"Ee hee hee… Haven't you noticed? You are the ruler of a ten-foot-square room. The lands without are no longer yours, _Your Highness…_"

The voice mocked me. I felt anger at it.

"But I suppose I should give you _some_ sense of purpose… After all, this room _is_ your kingdom now…"

Finally I felt the presence in the room gather in one place.

Behind me.

I wheeled around to face her.

Nothing was there for a moment, but I felt it stir in the shadows beside my bed.

A disc of red, orange and yellow suddenly faded in from the blackness there. Out of the black rose a small form, a creature the likes only legends spoke of. She looked like an imp, but those runes covering her… I had seen them before. On the Foul King's robes!

I could feel my guard shoot up. "You're one of them!"

The impish _thing_ giggled casually. "One of whom, Your Highness?" She mocked.

I wasn't going to take this from her. _He_ had taken every opportunity to gloat over his 'victory.' "You're one of _his_ minions, come to rub my face in his _conquest_!"

I saw it.

She tried, oh so hard, to cover it up, but I had seen it. Despite her denial of "I don't know _what_ you mean…" the moment I mentioned _him_ I saw her face contort _just_ enough.

It was the sort of facial tic one would possess in the heat of rage.

She knew of whom I spoke, and most interestingly, the very mention of the Foul King seemed to enrage her.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

I smiled.

The imp suddenly looked taken aback. She tilted her head, and I could finally make out what she wore. It was some kind of helmet, yet it appeared to be stone in construction. It covered one of her eyes completely, and framed the other. It was certainly intimidating.

The imp floated around me, as if we were both underwater; she moved like a fish through the air. She had a powerful grasp of magic, far beyond my own. She regarded me from a few angles before floating back to look me in the eyes once more.

"Most people are a little more _down_ when their world's been conquered. What's your reason for smiling?"

I smoothly answered her question with one of my own. "What's _your_ reason for despising Zant? It must be good… you seem to be one of his people."

Her eye and nostrils flared at the name. Her gaze could have set fire to kindling. After a moment, her rage seemed to quell, and her mouth twisted into a sinister smile. A small fang protruded from her lip; she laughed quietly in her throat. "You're quite the perceptive one, aren't you?"

She floated around my head again, this time in circles; she had inclined herself on her side, as if relaxing in sunlight. As she swum around me, she continued to speak.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. Don't think of me as a potential ally. I've got a job to do. You just caught my attention, that's all."

I followed her with my eyes, but didn't tilt my body. "How I retain my form whilst all who are trapped in this light are mere spirits?"

When she came back into sight, she was reclining on her back, staring at the nails of his fingers as she continued to swim. "Parlour tricks…" She broke off her examination and looked down at me. "How does it feel? To be the only one capable of doing anything, yet here you are, imprisoned… helpless…"

If this was her way of prising information out of me, I would stay firm. "I may be helpless, but my people are not without help."

She stopped her swimming and rolled onto her stomach, matching eyes with me. "Oh, is that so, huh?"

What harm could it do to tell her? I could sense from her, that burning hatred of the Foul King. We held a common enemy. She could be useful. I had to get her to trust me, to tell me more of why Hyrule had fallen. And she spoke as if she had a plan. If that plan had any hope of releasing Hyrule, I would help her.

"Our most ancient legends tell us that, in times of extraordinary crisis, the Great Goddesses' Chosen Hero will arise. He will take up the Blade of Evil's Bane and lay waste to all foul creatures that would stain our lands. His resolve is unbreakable, and when he awakens, he will be unstoppable."

Much to my dismay, the imp rolled onto her back and broke into a fit of chuckles. The laughed for a few moments, before regarding me, upside-down. Her arms folded across her chest. "That's it? You're going to place your trust in a legend? A story, made to help children sleep at night?" She laughed afresh. "I'm going to come back here in a month and you'll _still_ be drowned in Twilight!"

As she rolled with laughter, she began to float about the room again. I growled, following her. "What are you here for, then? I can see how much you hate Zant, I know you're not part of the invasion."

She cackled, looking back at me. "Call me a tourist; I thought I'd see the delights the World of Light has to offer, now that it is ruled by half-light!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You seek something… You wish Zant's downfall as much as I do. No, more than I do. And you seek some… relic, or… something… from our world that will aid you."

Once more, she ceased her drifting and rolled to her stomach. She knit her fingers together and rested her chin upon them, grinning at me. "You _are_ a smart one." She giggled again. "_Too_ smart. People like you need to spend more time _doing_ things than thinking."

We both seemed to be at a stalemate now, I could tell, as the silence settled around us. I had unravelled her reason for being here. She did not wish to ask me outright, but I knew, she was trying to prise information out of me. Whatever she sought, she wanted my knowledge.

Woolsey was back in my head. He yelled at me, berated me for even letting her live. To reveal Hyrule's legends to her was a grave mistake. And to tell her what she wanted, now that would be my death sentence.

But Woolsey could not read people. Not as I could. The Goddesses granted me this empathy. And it was immune to false emotions. The rage cascading from her at the very mention of our nemesis was genuine. He had irked her, greatly, to warrant this kind of anger.

Why would the Holy Mothers grant me such an ability if it were never to serve me? She seemed like my best chance.

"Well?" I asked her. "Aren't you going to ask me about whatever it is you seek?"

She remained on her stomach, her head on her woven fingers, staring at me. She chuckled. "No, I prefer something more subtle. Like making the knowledge slip out of you before you have a chance to lie about it… but you're not one to make that mistake, are you? So I'm going to have to be more clever…"

I sighed. She was good. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Very true," the imp admitted.

I tried a different approach. "Perhaps if you had reason to trust me, you might-"

Once more, the imp laughed, rolling onto her back and looking down at me. "Aha, our history was right. Humans… so, so predictable. So obsessed with friendship! So much desire to befriend anything you do not understand…"

"Do allies mean nothing to you?" I fired at her.

"Allies?" She shot at me, almost incredulous. "With the world of Light?" She burst into giggles once more. "Oh my, my dear Royal Highness, _so naïve!_ I might have given you a chance, but… Oh, you do not understand the very nature of what is going on here, do you?"

My anger swelled, but I shot it down, calling upon my Wisdom for a burst of calm. "Do you take such delight in berating me for not knowing what you do?"

"That heclic really caught you off-guard, didn't he?" The imp replied, her smile dulling, becoming a face of sincerity. Perhaps this would be a way through…

"His assault came from nowhere," I told her, equally serious. "We had no time to prepare, and he attacked us with magic and creatures we have never seen before. It was over in moments. What I know about what happened, I have either worked out for myself or discovered by chance."

She regarded me critically for a moment, before pursing her lips. "Well… It pains me to say, but he certainly got you good…"

"Our options were clear. Surrender, or complete destruction. I chose the only path I believed in."

"Noble… I'll grant you, that was quite noble of you."

"Now… I offer you a deal." I prayed this was wise. It certainly caught the imp's attention; the brow of her visible eye rose. "I'm not going to try and discover your reasons. So instead I offer you: I will tell you if, and only _if_, I know of whatever it is you're searching for, and in return, you tell me your name."

It was a chance I would have to take.

(~+~)

Whoever she was, it was fun to toy with her. She was, after all, a descendant of the ancient Light who banished us. I imagined how they must have felt, suddenly doused in the Twilight, trapped away from the Light forever more, unknowing of what had come to pass…

Humans. They were such an interesting species. Far too quick to trust, and by the Gods, that was useful for fast results. But she, well, she was smart.

Much, much smarter than I had anticipated.

She was naïve, true enough, but she was clearly young. Perhaps too young to bear the weight on her shoulders.

It was obvious she was who she said she was. She was the land's sovereign; why else would Zant keep her here, so close? Why afford her the great view of her land being consumed by the half-light? Was that not the best way to torture a subdued ruler?

And with her great intelligence, well, she had the negotiating skills of someone much older.

When bartering, it was crucial to find common ground. We both sought something from the other, and she had reduced that knowledge to its basest form.

I regarded her with a grin. "I'm starting to like you…"

Her gaze from me never wavered. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed," I smirked.

(~*~)

The imp pirouetted in the air, floating closer to me. She lowered herself so our heads were level, then she placed her hands upon her helmet.

"You know what this is?"

I studied it. It looked like no Hyrulean treasure, but the more ancient trinkets stashed away in the castle had some things in common with it. Perhaps it was a Light relic, but very, very old.

"It is called the 'Fused Shadow.' It has been in the possession of the Twili since ancient times."

_Fused Shadow_… For long moments, I mulled over the name. Nothing obvious came to my mind. As I thought, I looked deeper at this relic.

The stone had been carved with care, and with amazing detail. Whatever it was, it held great meaning… and slowly I began to sense great power within it. It was the magic of the Shadow people, without doubt, and she commanded it.

"What of it?" I pressed. I needed something specific.

I saw her bite her lip. I almost held my breath; I was getting through to her, slowly… her resolve was cracking, bit by bit.

"It is not complete."

_Triumph_.

That single sentence spoke volumes. Any sorcerer would know this 'Fused Shadow' contained great magic, and if it were incomplete, an enemy would do everything they could to stop her reuniting the pieces. There was a tiny glimmer of trust in what she said.

And now I understood.

"The remaining pieces… were hidden away… in Hyrule…"

She drew a breath, clearly wondering whether or not she had committed an error by telling me. "…Yes."

I watched her carefully, cautious around her. The air was tense; the understanding we held was fragile. I could not risk breaking it.

"I may know something about that."

She raised an eyebrow, and I could hear her silent thought that this was 'convenient.'

"I can promise nothing solid," I clarified. "I do not know of these 'Fused Shadows,' but Light-world legend might."

Once more, her gaze roved over me for a good few moments. I sat still, unmoving. I knew she was trying to decode me, work out whether or not to believe me.

"I… I am surprised at your honesty, I will say…" She finally said.

She turned away from me, her head bowed as if in thought.

"Midna."

The word was spoken quietly, and it was only through the silence in the room that I heard it. "That's a beautiful name," I whispered. We were getting somewhere; she had held up her end of the deal.

The imp spat out a breath at my words, shuddering slightly. I would not pry. Her secrets were her own to reveal.

"Maybe once…"

She glanced at her arms for a moment, before turning back to me. Her eye was set; steely resolve was in its gaze.

"Okay… let's put it on the table. This knowledge you have, on these 'Light world legends.' What do you want from me in return?" Once again, she studied me as she spoke. "My life story? _His_?"

I gave a small, friendly smile. "No… tell me… of the legends of _your_ world. You must have them."

Midna's head tilted to the side, and her mouth rose into a deep grin. "Interesting approach."

I did not drop my smile. I knew how to barter. The key was common ground. When both sides realised their petty differences were irrelevant, they were much more open to negotiation.

"You humans love your legends, don't you?"

She almost surprised me by speaking first. I felt certain she would insist on taking my knowledge first, and then run.

"Our legends are very important to us. They give us something to look to. They inspire us, drive us to make something equally brilliant of our lives."

"Because you know how truly small you are," she finished.

I merely nodded.

She chuckled. She turned from me, drifting idly across the room as she spoke. "Such things are not in the nature of my race. We are not dreamers. Our legends are not such a woven tapestry as yours, one extravagant thread binding with another to build a vivid whole. Our legends are…" She sighed. "Simplistic. Our chequered history leads to various different ideas on who was right and wrong. But until now, our legends were mostly irrelevant."

She was silent for a moment, and I was about to hold up my end of the bargain, when she suddenly continued. "My favourite bed-time legend was that of the Sacred Beast."

My attention was caught, and I fell completely silent. Maybe she was toying with me more, making this up… But if she wasn't, I wanted to hear this.

"It's like your legend of your Chosen Hero, except our Gods-chosen saviour will descend upon the land as a great beast. He will tear out the throats of our enemies, and _his great roar will shake the very foundations of their lair. With a single stride, he will cross great planes, and with one glance of his deep blue eyes, his foes will cower before him._" The way she spoke… it was recited. Not made up on the spot. She had heard it many times over years. She hadn't made it up.

She shook her head. "Nonsense. Children will believe anything."

"Legends are never about how accurate they are, or how fanciful their heroes are," I told her.

She turned back to me, an eyebrow raised. "What, then?"

I smiled slightly once more. "Hope." I said simply. "They give us hope, that even on the darkest, coldest nights, the light will return."

For a long moment, she held my gaze. "That is so simple… and yet so brilliant…" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Just like your entire race."

I gave a quiet laugh. "Perhaps. But the legends work. And so often they have rang true. Countless times throughout Hyrule's history, when the land has fallen into its darkest hours, a young boy draws the Master Sword and answers the calls for help. Who knows, maybe your Sacred Beast really will arise to help you. Stranger things have befallen this land in its history."

She gave a single chuckle, her face falling serious once more. "My hope only extends so far. I don't believe in sitting on my hands, waiting until the precipice, until all that is and ever will be is threatened with extinction, that something I have no control over will finally show itself and miraculously save us all. You'll excuse me if I don't believe the Sacred Beast story, for now."

I sensed what she was saying. "Yes, we made a deal." And I began.

I told her about the legends of the Light. Of how our great variety of people worshipped the earth and the elements, and how we had built great temples to facilitate that worship. And that the magic that gathered within those temples was beyond the understanding of even our greatest scholars. The temples contained the very spirits of magic itself. And those who could master it, unite the elements as one against a foe, now that person would become a great warrior, their power beyond the scope of mortal understanding.

All through my tale, Midna was silent. She didn't even drift about the air as I spoke. She was unreadable.

I knew she had absorbed every word. But what would she think of it? She sought these 'Fused Shadows' and I had rambled on about magical treasures. Yes, there was a firm chance they were related, but it wasn't what she wanted.

But as I reached the end of the knowledge I could share, her mouth began to smile once more.

(~+~)

_Eons ago, might and magic, the likes of which are unfathomable, did battle upon these lands. Magic that fell was locked away, never to be seen again._

_She speaks of temples devoted to the worship of great magics._

_Get close to them._

_I will hear my brethren's calls if we are near._

It sounded good. It sounded like a definite option. I could cover masses of ground like this. I'd soon know if we were on the right path.

"But know this, Midna," the royal spoke. I fixed a look at her. "Some of these temples have long fallen out of use. The elements they are devoted to will have taken them over and will run free within them. The dangers of these temples are unfathomable."

"Oh, don't try it," I snapped. "I've faced horrors, I've dealt with trouble. This'll be a stroll through the garden."

She sighed, defeated. "Okay… but I know the Chosen Hero will arise. And when he does, you and he may share a common goal."

I chuckled darkly. "If I see him, I'll tell him you said 'hi.' Now, where's the first of these 'elemental temples?'"

(~^~)

The hours could not pass fast enough. The day before, I heard over and over about how I had been working and playing with some kind of new energy. I really was excited now. Today was the day…

Rusl would come with me, show me the way, but I would be the one to walk through the gates of the great 'Hyrule Castle' first, and I… wow… I would be the one to present Ordon's gift, to the Royal Highness Herself.

I was so proud. Rusl trusted me that much. I wouldn't let him down. I had been preparing so carefully, but… despite my best efforts, things weren't going smoothly.

When Talo ran off into the woods the day before, I'd gone in after him. I knew the woods like the back of my hand. And I knew… something was a little off.

The bats and rats that inhabited the cave… they weren't usually so aggressive. Usually they feared light, but…

Then there was the mist in the clearing. That was very strange. It was thicker than fog, so thick I nearly choked upon it. Had that monkey not showed me how to burn it away, it would have taken me hours to work my way across the clearing.

And finally those creatures. What on earth were they? They were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were… like monsters. They walked like me, but they tried to hurt me, and they locked Talo in a cage! I didn't want to kill them, but they forced me to… I never realised Rusl had taught me how to kill when he taught me swordplay. I thought there would be something else to it, that those blows would simply stun, but… It was different, and what scared me now was how little I had felt when I had ended their breath. It was as if they were nothing more than in my way. I'd rescued Talo and the monkey, but those creatures…

Rusl told me years ago that we grow attached to our home, that we feel it, how it lives and breathes just as we do. I could feel the forest around me, and it worried me that I could feel it shudder. Something wasn't right out there, and it was setting me on edge.

I drew comfort that nothing, not even a troublesome monkey, had been seen outside the forest since then. But a dark cloud, visible or not, seemed to hang over Faron Woods. Rusl seemed to know, when he saw me leave the cave. Just a look from me and he told me he noticed the same. He too was deeply in touch with the woods. As a precaution, we told everyone not to venture outside the village for the time being. Rusl and I would investigate the woods together when we returned, do what we could to restore peace and order to our home.

As I was now trying to restore peace and order to the village.

Ilia was far too overprotective of Epona. She fussed over the tiniest mark to her hair; a smudge of dirt and she would bathe her completely. And although I knew Epona adored the attention, there were times when Ilia went too far.

Yes, she had an injury to her leg. I hadn't known, but that was because even Epona hadn't told me. She knew it was minor, a little scuff that looked worse than it was, something that she didn't need to bother me with. That's how she was. Mayor Bo told me it meant she was tough; she would shrug off things that didn't bother her, no matter how bad they looked.

But Ilia, she would never shrug off such things. So she had taken Epona from me, yelling at her father not to stop her. Both of us knew better than to try and persuade her otherwise. But… the gift… didn't she understand, we had to leave! Soon! This was the wrong time! I would keep an eye on the small injury. Epona would let me know the moment it bothered her!

But alas… That was how we found Ilia, Colin and I. He was so much like my little brother, the way he tried to make peace between Ilia and I. All the children were like my brothers and sister, except Ilia. I could never understand her. Animals were her greatest strength. Around them, she was gentle and docile. But threaten one and she could turn into the most frightening girl I knew! And Colin and I watched through the gates, which Ilia had managed to lock, as she lavished attention on the wound.

Colin finally suggested I sneak in, whilst he tried to reason with Ilia. Maybe… well, as far as she knew, I had caused Epona's wound, and she would never listen to me. Maybe he had a point, I figured, as I shuffled through the cramped rock tunnel that led into the spring.

When I pulled myself out of the tunnel, I saw the gates had been unlocked, and Ilia was talking quietly with Colin. She had a look of remorse on her face. I knew she would listen to reason, but… she meant well, she just got carried away, I guess.

I didn't need to hear an endless string of apologies. I just smiled at her as Epona trotted over to me. I patted her head; as she nuzzled me, I could almost hear her thoughts. I knew her; she knew her wound was minor. She was ready to depart for Hyrule. I should go and find Rusl-

The crash from the gates made us all snap around.

"GODS!"

I don't know who yelled, but all of a sudden, we were surrounded by creatures out of a nightmare. Hideous boars, the size of bears, galloped into the sanctity of the spring, their riders masked, scrawny creatures with skin that didn't look human.

I ran to protect my friends. That was my job. I had to. So long as I drew breath. I was their older brother.

But as I neared Ilia, I felt pain explode through my head, and suddenly the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Ah, Link, always in the wrong place at the wrong time, eh?<br>Anyways, I felt I should drop another A/N here since, like I said, the scene between Zelda and Midna went on for longer than I planned. But I do believe my conclusion in that scene - how do you negotiate between two people neither knows a thing about? Find common ground and work up from there. So, from that, the scene wrote itself. I hope I didn't tie it together too fast. Also, if the italics get confusing, do let me know; with limited formatting options and a lot to express, I do end up using formatting for different things.  
>The good news is that I am loving writing this fic. I was nervous about novelising the game, but I have some of my Heroes-era confidence back, so I can see the scenes and the characters unfold. I'm going to take a little bit of license here and there; next chapter will explain this, but I will be sticking to the game's plot as much as possible (I really do love the plot!).<br>Until next time, which may be tomorrow or Friday!


	4. Chapter 3: Of Beasts and Burdens

To quote Midna, 'ee hee hee!' This was fun to write!  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! I am really enjoying writing this fic, so I hope I can get as much written as I can before I leave France.<br>Oh, I nearly forgot; new readers should be aware of my perspective-switch signs:  
>(~^~) is Link.<br>(~*~) is Zelda.  
>(~+~) is Midna.<br>They were originally going to be arrows, which would have worked rather well with Heroes, but FFN restricted the symbols I could use. I use these symbols since it's my belief that first-person narrative must have NO third-person narrator at all. I've found that having a third-person narrator tell you when the perspective switches kinda breaks the mood; these symbols, I've found, are much more discrete.  
>Loving the positive response this story has gotten so far! If I slip at all, flag it up - I really want to make this a good story!<br>In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Of Beasts and Burdens

(~*~)

Sleep would not find me easily, trapped up here. Even if the Foul King's guards were not to check on me every hour, I would not have slumbered well.

How could I sleep?

So much swam through my mind.

My kingdom in peril.

The plans of the Foul King.

And _her_.

Above all, my thoughts were dominated by her.

How did she fit into all of this?

Midna… now there was an enigma if I ever saw one.

I was always good at reading people. No-one was an open book; even the most outward of fellows hid something, and it was this hidden part of a person I could detect, and usually I could coax it out into the open.

Midna, to me, she was like the icebergs sailors spoke of.

The greatest portion buried beneath the surface.

She wore a mask stronger than the stone atop her head.

This mask hid beneath it everything she was, but I had certainly managed to make it slip a couple of times.

Her name was one. She could easily have made it up, even faked how defeated she sounded when she told me, but when I told her I thought her name beautiful… She had reacted without thinking. It said to me that she thought herself beautiful once, but something had happened to her. Something drastic. Perhaps this event had formed the mask for her.

Then there was her history with the Foul King. The very mention of him made her blood boil. I could not risk dragging details from her. She was more useful to me if I could be seen as trustworthy, that I was not trying to send her into a frenzy by stirring up her hatred of him. And perhaps, to a smaller degree, that hatred was her driving force at the moment. If she knew of a way to bring about his downfall, I would not extinguish that fire.

He had visited me, after Midna had vanished from my room. I did not fear him; he held great power, but seemed hesitant to use it. I knew I was weaker in comparison, but were he to confront me, I knew that one on one, I would put up quite a fight. But that visit wrote a few more lines in the book I held on Midna.

_I had sensed him outside my room, long before he touched the door handle. I did not turn when he entered. I held no respect for him._

_He kept me as a prisoner, like one would a pet. He gave me lodgings, and food, and __**allowed**__ me to watch him dominate and subdue my kingdom. Mere thoughts of him made my blood turn to fire._

_Midna had made a discrete exit; she had floated into the darkness beside my bed, giggled that irritating sound once, and simply vanished._

_All I knew were that these Twili were creatures of Shadow. From my encounters with Midna, I was learning that they held unnatural powers within darkness. I somehow found myself ensuring there were no dark corners between the door and where I sat, and I kept the fire burning as best I could._

_Zant's robes swished against the floor, and the door slid open quietly. He stepped into my room, but again, I did not turn to him. He no longer wore his horrific helmet, but beneath, his head was worse. His glowing orange eyes were unnerving, almost hypnotic, and I vowed to myself never to stare into them._

"_Was it talk we heard in here, __**Princess?**__"_

_How he spoke my title aroused my anger, but I forced it down, gripping the vanity table before me a little tighter. "Yes, it was."_

"_And in this room, so high above the ground, alone?"_

"_Yes… I find the air is a much better converser than present company." I took risks speaking to him like this, but I wanted him to know, without doubt, that I did not fear him._

_I heard him stiffen, suppressing his reaction. A grunt escaped his lips._

_Rather than reply, I heard him sniff. What, I could not tell, but he did not appear to move. I was almost curious enough to turn around, but he saved me the trouble._

"_Midna…"_

_Oh, there was venom there. Her name was hissed, an animalistic growl in his throat. She brought up primal rage in him._

_What I had learned from the imp seemed to hold true. They despised one another. Mortal enemies, perhaps. And now I knew for sure, I pledged to help Midna however I could._

_I sensed his gaze upon me. I would not have looked at him, were it not for him taking two rapid strides over to me and grabbing me by my hair._

_He forced my eyes to his, but I snapped my lids closed. Even with my eyes shut, I could still feel his burning gaze, see the imprint of his glowing eyes… It was enough to stop me ever sleeping again._

"_You are so young, so we will help you learn. That __**thing**__ that visited you, she is quite the trickster. She once served our court as a form of jester, until we were forced to expel her for her wicked untruths. For this, she likely holds us in low regard. Listen not to her yarns, for she will entangle you in them."_

_He released my hair and stepped back, looking around the room. I straightened my hair, watching him carefully._

"_You live because we allow you to live, fair Princess. But continue dealing with that imp, and you give us fewer reasons to keep you alive." He snapped his gaze back around to me; I averted my eyes._

"_If she ever visits you again, do signal for us. I have a perfect cage for her."_

His visits were always short. It made them bearable, but I knew not why he kept me. He told me that he allowed me to live. I could not grasp why. He held Hyrule in his own hands. What use was I to him?

I was nothing to him, I decided, but so long as I could help Midna, I would not give him cause to kill me. I knew from him that her name was true. And his weak lies were all I needed. He tried to turn me against her; not well, but he had tried. It was obvious he saw her as little threat, perhaps more an annoyance. But I knew who I would rather place my trust in, out of him and her. I had once learned to shield the scent of another's magic using my gift. If Midna ever visited again, I would give her that protection. I would _never_ turn her over to the Foul King.

I had not seen her since her departure. I had suggested she begin at the old temple of the forest, within Faron Woods. I knew of its history, and I knew that nature had long since taken over it. Its many traps and puzzles had likely slipped into disrepair. It would surely be a better place for her to begin than the sacred places of the Gorons and the Zoras, who continued to worship in their elemental temples. For those, I surmised, she would need the help of their races.

I finished penning my thoughts to paper. Silently, I sealed them away inside the tiny chamber within my room. If I were to meet my end at the Foul King's hands, I would not leave my successor empty-handed; I had taken from my mind everything I believed of value to anyone who might discover my empty throne. To some length, it had kept me sane that past couple of days; without sleep, and with little to eat and drink, I had to keep my mind focused.

I sat back on my stool and placed my hands on the desk. I allowed my focus to drift, to clear my mind now. Calmly, I brought together my hands and bowed my head.

I prayed.

I prayed to the Great Goddesses.

I prayed diligently for my sins, for my failings as a ruler. I prayed long and hard for my people, that they might find some comfort somewhere in this damned half-light. I prayed that their legendary Chosen Hero would soon arise.

And I surprised myself.

I prayed for Midna. I prayed that the Great Goddesses would watch her, and guide her, help her find what it was that she sought, so that she might bring about the downfall of the Foul King. Perhaps that was my role in all of this, I wondered; perhaps the Great Goddesses intended me to aid her. Their ways could never be understood, and this seemed the clearest path.

"Midna…" I whispered as I ended my prayer. "I'm rooting for you. Don't let me down."

(~^~)

Panting breaths… I heard them, distantly, like I was… asleep… Wait, why would I be… Why was it light…

Slowly, I realised those panting breaths were my own.

Coolness stroked my arms as I felt my body awaken. I groaned; my head hurt, badly. That's all I could think for a while, drawing my hands to the back of my head to feel a huge lump there. Something hit me… Something big…

_Big something…_

After a while, I realised the coolness was rolling across my face, and down my neck… The coolness was all around me. I wasn't in my bed. Why had I fallen asleep here?

I heard the trickle, and I soon remembered.

Water… The spring…

I tried to crack open my eyes; my head throbbed, badly, as light pierced my lids. I covered my eyes and opened them slowly.

I was at the spring… No, I was _in_ the spring, lying, floating on my back… Why would I sleep here? I could have drowned…

With another groan, I put my feet down on the sandy bottom of the spring, pushing myself to a sitting position. Why was my head spinning so much? And… why was I here, anyway? Especially if I just took a nap?

The spring…, yes, I was here with Ilia, and Colin… I looked around the spring as my eyes brought things into focus.

I was about to call for them when I saw it.

The gates.

Smashed to pieces.

_Oh goddesses._

I remembered. I saw the boars storm the spring, their ghastly green riders sitting two astride on each beast. I remembered the fear on Colin and Ilia's faces, I remembered trying to reach them and then… nothing…

I rubbed the back of my head again. The riders… one of them had hit me. I must have been out cold for a while… There was no telling how long… But… wait, where were Colin and Ilia?

I knew I shouldn't stand up like this. I'd seen Hanch hit his head falling off the roof of his wife's shop last year. He couldn't walk for hours. Sara had feared for him. And the lump I had on the back of my head seemed to be bigger than his.

But that be damned. Ilia and Colin weren't here. They had to be back at the village. At least I hoped they were… wait… if they were back at the village, why did they send no-one to help me? Surely they knew I was still here? Unless… unless they didn't go back to the…

I was running.

Oh goddesses, my head hurt, but I was running. My feet slammed unsteadily into the sand, then the dirt. It was hard to keep my balance, but I ran.

If they hadn't made it to the village, then those beasts had chased them into the forest.

Or worse. Those beasts _took_ them into the forest!

I shuddered to think. I was their big brother. They were supposed to be safe with me around. Oh, what I would do to those creatures when I got my hands on them!

But as I ran over the bridge, struggling to walk straight, I realised…

That sense of something… something being _off_… it came back full force. It was like a feeling of sickness; it built within my body, made me shudder, and I stumbled even worse for a moment. I grimaced, shaking my head, trying to rid myself of the feeling, but it stayed there. Gnawing at me.

As I reached the other side of the bridge, the sunlight seemed to fall away. The chatter of the birds became less and less.

And then I saw it.

I stopped.

My mouth fell open.

What in the world was it…

My mind yielded no answers.

The path into Faron Woods, a path I would walk every other day… in the midst of the cliffs stood a wall of _black_. Pure black! It was like tar, but… it was perfectly smooth. Was I… was I imagining things? I had taken a crack to the head back there.

I touched the lump, and felt pain. So, I was awake, at least, as best I knew. But… surely if I dreamt, things would be different around here.

I approached the wall of… _whatever_ it was, slowly. I was nervous now. This was real, and this wasn't right. I felt… some kind of energy… I couldn't describe it, but it was like how I felt the warmth of the Sun on my bare skin… I felt something similar from this wall, but it wasn't the comforting warmth the Sun gave. If anything, it was almost the opposite. It wasn't cold, it was… a dark feeling. As though light itself were being sucked out of me. The light in my skin, being pulled into this wall. It was more than a little sinister, and the feeling within me lurched again. Something was very, very wrong here, and this wall was the key.

It was perfectly smooth, and yet it did not shine. The only thing I had ever seen so smooth was still water, but water reflected what it saw. This… light seemed to fall into it, like a dark pit. I looked up, and saw it stretch to the skies far above. As the valley widened out, so did the wall. It rose as far as I could see, and likely further.

The next step I took made it change. I had noticed that around the edges, a kind of golden light glowed. I had never seen light like it, but in the next moment, the entire surface of the black flared into life. Shapes I couldn't describe adorned it, in a strange colour. Like dull orange, like sunlight in the evening.

I had but an instant to ponder these markings. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Something burst from the wall. I couldn't make it out, but before I could jump back, it fell around me and grabbed me! And before I knew what had happened, I was lifted into the air and heading straight into the wall!

(~+~)

"_Head into the forest_… gah… Can you navigate your way around your bedroom, Princess? I don't think you could _be_ any more vague!" I growled to myself. I flitted between trees, jumping between their shadows. It was faster and less taxing than floating.

It had taken a day or so to get this far. That woman, whoever she was, the Queen? I doubted it, but she really didn't seem to know her land well. The best she could guide me was that this 'forest temple' would be deep within the forest south of the castle. And here I was, deep within the very forest.

I was not lost, certainly, but I had no idea where I should be going. I was also relying on this helmet, telling me where its other pieces were. Thus far, it had kept silent, as I had begun to wonder if that meant we were right on top of this 'temple,' or right in its heart, and the piece, or pieces, were not here.

At the next jump, I was forced to slip into the shadow beneath the canopy of the tree; I sensed something coming.

Another of Zant's appalling creations. It made me sick to look upon these creatures; Zant had poured his dark magic into innocent Twili, and this was the result. The magic took over them, embedding deep within their bodies, twisting and corrupting them. How he could do such a thing to people of his own race… It made me sick. He had turned them into his slaves, mindless drones, existing only to serve him.

The annoying part was that they were strong. The dark magic had pumped up their bodies, turned them into solid muscle. Compared to their softer, rounder forms in the Twilight, they looked horrific like this. Sharp, defined muscles, claws… They looked like Light creatures. How vile he was, turning his own people into things that looked at home in the Light.

Was Zant answering a challenge, or something? How many crimes could he commit before I tore him limb from limb?

I watched as the beast lumbered past the tree I hid within. _The more crimes I see from you, Zant, the slower your death will be._

I followed the creature as it passed the primitive hut by the side of the trail. It was moving swiftly; it seemed to be patrolling. I watched it enter one of the caves, the one without a locked gate, and sound entered my ears.

It was… almost like music… but it was weak, and out of any kind of tune. If this was music of the Light world, I already despised it.

Wait a moment.

Why would there be music of the Light here?

When the beast was out of sight, I dived into the darkness in the roof of the cave. I followed the sound; it got louder as I slid through the shadows. I was going the right way.

When I reached the other end of the cave, the beast was gone, but the music was loud in my ears. I slipped silently out of the shadows and faced the source.

It was a small spring; water would cascade merrily over the rocks towards the back and collect in the pool beneath it. But this was interesting. The water had ceased flowing, and above the small pool hovered a golden shape.

I studied it with interest. The music… that awful sound, it seemed to come from this shape. I checked around for any more of Zant's creatures and approached it.

I could feel magic. It was dulled, but there was certainly magic in the air. And it centred around this golden mass. I reached out, focusing my power, trying to feel more of what this golden _thing_ was.

"_Creature of shadow… you… are not we- welcome here…"_

I snatched away my hand. The voice spoke almost within my mind. It obviously came from the gold. I looked deeper into it, and saw that the shape was not solid; it looked almost like… light…

"What are you?" I demanded of it.

"_Be… be gone!"_

The voice was very weak. It had the quality of a wounded animal; it wished to be left alone, to die in peace.

I crossed my arms, staring straight into the centre of the mass. "Make me," I challenged.

"_You… you have robbed me of my light… what more do you want?" _It demanded of me.

"Answers," I fired back. "Like, what are you?" I repeated.

"_You are… not… one of the… black beasts…?"_

"I'll consider that a compliment."

"_But you are… a creature of shadow… what are __**you?**__"_

"You're hardly in a position to be demanding anything of me."

I sensed whatever it was sigh. It was then that I noticed the song had stopped.

"_I… am one of the Spirits of Light. At the behest of the Golden Goddesses, I was charged with protecting the Light of the Land of Hyrule… but creatures of shadow… bested me… they stole the Light from me… And when the Twilight arose… Nothing could withstand it…"_

'Intriguing.'

I studied the golden shape more. It moved slowly, weakly, on the spot, as if turning away from me. I followed it.

"So… you're a Light Spirit…" I cupped my chin in thought. Better try. "Would you know anything about a temple in this forest?"

If this 'Light Spirit' could splutter without a throat, it did so. _"What purpose could you have with the temple, Shadow demon?"_

I frowned at the shape. I raised my left hand between us and snapped my fingers.

Purple fire shot out of my palm.

I puffed the flame off my hand and glared at the Spirit. "Answer the question," I commanded simply.

"_The temple…" _The voice was hesitant. _"It lies within the grove… to the north… beyond the cavern… across the field…"_

All at once, there was a crashing sound from the cave I had come in from. Impressive noise drifted through the mouth, but nothing emerged. After a few moments, the noise quietened to nothing. _Zant's beasts… _I thought. _What were they doing? It sound like they were handling something big…_

I descended from the tree I had hidden myself in. "Final question, then I'll let you get back to moping around, pining for the Light you couldn't protect…" I smirked. "You know something about the temple… Does it hold a piece of the Fused Shadow?"

This time, the Spirit's light pulsed; with it, I felt an invisible force slam against me, trying to drive me back. I reacted in an instant. The magic of the helmet at my fingertips, I deflected the force against me. It was over in an instant, and I rested in the same spot. I glared at the light.

"_You… you carry that forbidden… that evil power?"_ For a weak voice, it certainly sounded like it was shrieking now._ "__**Be gone, demon**__! That magic was sealed away, never to be released! You know not of the powers you meddle in!"_

"Was that the last of your power you used on me?" I taunted. "Because I don't think you can stop me." It stayed silent as I approached it slowly. I floated right before it, my eyes level with the golden energy. "You told me all I need to know. I'm going to recover that piece of the Shadow. No force in this world is going to stop me! And the moment I have that power at my command, I'm going to tear Zant into a thousand pieces." I hummed sarcastically, as if an idea had struck me. "Just think about it. Zant did all this. Really, I'm doing you a favour by reclaiming the Shadows."

The voice fell away, weakened once more. _"There will come a time when you pay for your insolence… demon…"_

I growled at it and turned away.

"_But you will not get very far."_

I looked over my shoulder and snorted. "And why not?"

A shiver went down my spine. The tone of the voice was almost _smug_.

"_The temple can be entered by naught but a being of the Light. Your quest shall end long before it begins, demon. Leave the forbidden magic be. It will be forever beyond the grasp of a being of Shadow."_

I was moments away from spinning about and unleashing a heavy charge of Shadow magic at _whatever_ this thing was. My teeth were gritted firmly. Did it speak the truth? Would I be unable to enter it without getting one of these pitiful Light dwellers to go on ahead?

Perhaps it did lie; it knew something about why the Shadows had been sealed away, after all. And it sounded like it wanted them to stay that way.

But what actually stopped me doing anything drastic was the sound that came from across the hill.

A loud yell split the air.

It wasn't from any kind of creature I knew. Not one of the beasts, not a kargoroc… Never one to be at a disadvantage, I dashed over, jumping into the shadows of trees to get close.

(~^~)

OH.

GODESSES!

I couldn't breathe.

But I could see.

And I could see…

It was hideous!

Whatever it was, it held me by the throat.

It was a creature wrenched straight from my darkest nightmares.

A black, faceless monster…

It held my throat… it was squeezing the life from me…

_Is this how it ends? Nightmares, coming true?_

I gagged; my fingers scrabbled frantically at the hand around my throat. I couldn't breathe.

I just couldn't breathe…

_I don't want to die! I… I have to save them…!_

My vision was starting to fade…

The impact shook my body.

And golden light blinded my eyes.

I couldn't tell what happened, but in an instant the hand around my throat was gone.

I fell to the ground, choking upon air itself as I tried desperately to breathe.

But as quickly as it was gone, I found a new reason to choke.

I felt it. It was so hard to understand.

It was a feeling of energy, rich and powerful, like heat, racing through my veins. My body was already air-starved, and as I tried my hardest to breathe, so too, it seemed, did the energy grow.

It flooded my body. It broke off all holds I had on myself. As I tried to rise it forced me down. I could not grip anything. My muscles turned to water.

I had no control of myself. Still trying so hard to breathe, I couldn't cope with this!

I just couldn't!

The energy rose higher, hotter. It was burning me, from the inside out. It was blistering me!

So hot!

_I can't breathe!_

For just an instant my eyes were able to open, and I saw the back of my left hand.

I couldn't trust what I saw. I had to be dying.

For the birthmark I had there was glowing.

And yet, it felt like it was the key, like it fuelled the burning heat inside my body.

Maybe my dying mind came up with it, like the idea that tearing my hand from my arm would stop it.

But I was still alive.

I couldn't see as the blisters swelled within me. My muscles wouldn't listen. I writhed about the ground like a fish thrown from a stream. I felt… as though my soul were being torn from my body.

Finally, as I felt my skin catch fire, like I was trapped in the centre of a furnace, my eyes flew open, and I threw back my head, unleashing a scream.

Something happened.

I couldn't understand what.

Something… exploded through my body… From my feet to my head… It seemed to cool the unbearable heat.

I couldn't stay awake.

The cooling feeling rushed through me, and my eyes fell shut.

This was death.

It had to be.

And I could not fight it.

If I could not fight it… I deserved to die.

As I fell… I fell from the world… I fell into a bottomless, black pit… I fell into death… I felt the blackness embrace me.

_Come, take me. I don't deserve to live._

Suddenly a voice, something… pure, like a shining light… it cut through the darkness around me.

_Do not fight it… just yet… But when you return… never cease fighting…_

And suddenly, the darkness all around me did not seem so frightening.

(~+~)

"Oh… my… gods…"

I put a hand before my mouth.

_This was unreal._

_Impossible._

_No, I had not just seen it._

_Yes._

_Yes, I had!_

_Oh, but this… this was unexpected… and it HAD to be!_

The boy was young. It showed in his eyes. Those deep, blue hues. In amongst the mortal fear when he was dragged through the Curtain by the beast.

I wasn't going to think much of it, to begin with. His body would quickly fade into the realm of spirits. He'd be out of 'trouble' in a moment. I wasn't even fussed that the beast held him in a grasp that would surely choke him to death. Not that it would matter; legends told us that the Light had no shortage of courageous, or stupid, young men who were willing to charge headlong into strange situations. If by some fluke he lasted long enough in the Twilight that the beast _did_ kill him, he was easily replaceable.

But… well, this was taking longer than I thought. The boy was choking for air. It had been several moments now, and the boy held his form.

I flitted closer to watch what was going on.

At the back of my mind, I had wondered why the beast would do such a thing, why it would drag someone into the Twilight. True, none could enter who did not come from here, but why speed up the inevitable? This Twilight would soon expand; if he stood beyond the Curtain, it wouldn't be long before the Twilight swallowed him.

As I watched, the answer revealed itself.

A burst of light exploded from the boy's hand. The beast holding him was thrown back, stunned. I had to shield myself from the blast. I held down the gasp of pain; looking at the back of my arm, I saw the small burn mark. I'd come out of the tree's shadow for a better look, and now I had a tender spot on my arm where it had been exposed to the blast.

_Light magic… real Light magic…_

Well, this was starting to sound less like coincidence.

The creature had pulled in a Light boy who was somehow able to resist the Twilight.

And resist, he did.

As I watched, almost gleefully at his painful writhing, I saw his hand glow brightly.

There was some kind of mark there; I could not look at it directly, or it would blind me. But the Shadow aided me; the vision it granted me in my blocked eye could withstand the Light, though it was still unpleasant to look at.

The mark glowed with a golden energy. It was too perfect a shape to be natural; some kind of triangle. What was it, a shield? A powerful charm?

Whatever it was, it had to be potent to resist the Twilight for this long. I turned my attention back to the boy.

I almost felt sorry for him. He appeared to be in agony. Dear, dear… Wasn't he expecting this? Crossing between realms was one of the most dangerous, most unpleasant things a living being could do. It took meticulous preparation. Having something to shield you from the effects was almost worthless unless you knew how to use it. I guessed the boy didn't know how to properly use this mark, and he was fighting to gain control of it.

WHOA!

The scream that erupted from his lips was chilling. Even I felt freezing cold sweep through my spine. It was a sound of pure pain, absolute agony, and with the strange ring the Twilight added to sound… It was a ghastly sound. What was he doing, playing with this power?

But even as I thought this, my awe peaked.

With a single incredible motion, the boy threw himself up from the ground and his body changed.

Fur erupted from his skin like a flower in bloom.

His head changed, becoming longer, growing a snout.

His clothes melted away to leave behind a hulk of muscle and bone.

A giant beast.

A giant, _blue-eyed beast._

Oh.

Dear.

Gods.

How could this be possible?

They were stories! None of them were _ever_ real!

How could this pitiful, pathetic, scrawny BOY, from the damned LIGHT World, be the Holy Saviour of the Twili?

And yet, it _all_ fitted!

All of it!

The Blue-Eyed Beast!

Chills swept up and down my spine. I gripped the branch before me so hard my hands began to protest.

This was a sign.

No matter how much I doubted the Gods, I would be a fool… a complete IDIOT… to ignore this.

The Gods were testing me.

They had delivered the Blue-Eyed Beast to me.

The Saviour of the Twili.

I watched as the black beasts approached the fallen. They were unusually cautious, but the Sacred Beast was out cold. Lying prone, I recognised it now; it was a great wolf. It drew breath slowly. The creatures around it glanced at each other; the stunned one was on its feet, studying the creature on the ground. I noticed there were no marks upon its flesh, despite it having received a full dose of that Light magic blast the boy had summoned.

_Or did he actually summon it? Face it: he looked like he wasn't in control. Like he'd never touched magic before._

The point still stood; Zant had created these beasts with resistance to the Light.

I added another entry to the list of his crimes.

_Your death is going to take a week so far, Zant. I hope you enjoy it._

My attention came back to the creatures.

I felt sure they would strike down the fallen beast. Should I intervene? Surely, the Sacred Beast would tear out their throats in a heartbeat, as the legends spoke of?

_What if… he does not know he __**is**__ the Sacred Beast?_

I shivered. The boy had been terrified when he entered the Twilight. It fitted now. When he was drawn in, he didn't know what was happening. Whatever that magical artefact was, it had acted without his knowledge. He had no control over any of this.

_You saw how young he was. It's not impossible he doesn't understand what happened._

I grudgingly made up my mind to step in if needed, but the decision was made for me; the creatures had banded together, trussed up the great wolf and were in the process of working out how to carry it. Eventually, they seemed to settle on simply dragging it. I watched, a smile slowly gracing my face.

This was good.

There would be only one place they would take the Beast.

I chuckled silently.

Oh, this was _perfect!_

_Too_ perfect!

As the beasts dragged the unconscious wolf over the crest of the hill, heading back towards the once-proud seat of power of the Light realm, I began to follow, keeping a safe distance.

I cast a glance back at the spirit of the spring as I passed it.

_So… I need a Light dweller to get into the temple for me, do I? Strange how one was just dropped into my lap… Stop me now… Just try…_

Oh, I was going to get that Shadow piece. All the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. I rolled my eyes skyward for a moment. _I still don't trust you,_ I thought to the Gods of Twilight._ But we'll see how this plays out._

Whilst I hopped between the shadows of the trees, keeping _just_ out of sight of the black beasts, I let my mind wander. How would I greet this Sacred Beast when he awoke?

I snickered silently. Another clueless Light dweller? I could have some fun here!

The legends never said I had to like him, after all…

* * *

><p>The confrontation with the Light Spirit came out a little more vicious than I intended - did it work?<br>Also, yes, Zant *is* using the Royal Plural 'we' when he speaks. When Zelda first introduces him in the game, he's referred to as the King who Rules the Twilight, and after that point, the only time we see Zant is with Midna, and we *know* about their shared hatred, so the informal 'I' makes sense around them. However, Zant's ego must be the size of the Moon at this stage... and just like in Termina, it's destined to come crashing down! :)  
>See y'all soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Ah, a nice long chapter! I'm glad I can still write these! :)  
>Loving the reviews again, so I look forward to any more!<br>**UPDATE 02/09/2011 8:00PM: **Well, I noticed that I DID leave a rough edge somehow; there was a dangling sentence about how Zelda discovers Link's shackle. Given that it was a fairly important sentence, I wonder how that slipped under my RADAR. Anyway, I'd been meaning to correct this since I spotted it in France, but I haven't had the opportunity until now, when I'm back on home soil. Anywho, it's corrected now!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Escape

(~^~)

Ever since the voice had spoken, the darkness seemed to hold back. As if I stood in my own circle of light; eternal blackness flowed in every direction beyond that, but within this circle, I was whole. I couldn't see, but I could feel.

Was I dead?

I could be.

The last I remembered, I had been in the grasp of a dark monster.

_Surely it killed me_.

Rusl taught me that, though warriors could fight off death, there was a limit. And I hadn't fought at all. Just slipped into this blackness.

But if I had died… why could I still think and feel? Was I waiting for something?

_Or am I just dreaming all this?_

Perhaps everything, right back to the creatures of the spring, had been a dream? A vivid dream, of course, but a dream nonetheless?

Was it because I was so excited and had thought of nothing less, just of journeying out of the village? So my mind had decided to take me on a fanciful adventure?

Perhaps I hadn't slept enough, and now it was forcing me to.

_If that's the case… why can't I wake up?_

And as if it was the cue I had been waiting for, the darkness around me began to thin.

(*)

I groaned. My limbs felt heavy… What was once water had become lead. I was face-down on the ground… cold, hard ground… it was damp… dank…

Breathing slowly, I began to open my eyes.

Nothing was in focus at first. As I drew back my lids, my vision began to clear.

Huh?

I saw a black square before my eyes. It floated in the air, but then… it rose up… and another took its place…

I blinked.

More continued to rise.

_What on…?_

I was sure I was no longer dreaming. I was awake now. But what I saw before me, I had never seen before.

I had seen ash rise from the remains of a fire, but… these were not pieces of ash. Each one was the same size and shape. Perfect squares. And I could not smell smoke.

Slowly I noticed that the light around me was… odd… It was a kind of yellowish, orange light… A little like the light at sunset, but… no, this was golden light. Had I slept until the hour of twilight?

Rusl was probably wondering where I was… if he hadn't left without me!

Groggily, I began to lift myself to my feet.

My arms felt different.

They weren't just heavy, they were different. When I pushed my body from the ground… they were shorter! I was much closer to the ground than usual, with my arms fully extended.

_What…_

I brought in my legs to take my weight.

_THE HELL…!_

My eyes flew wide.

I felt my knees. They were backwards!

My legs were bending the wrong way!

How was this possible?

I glanced beneath myself.

As chills swept my body, I swallowed very, very slowly.

Fur.

My entire body was covered in what was unmistakeably fur.

My arms were not arms. They were legs. My hands were paws.

My legs no longer had feet.

I had to be sure. I straightened my back.

Something extended from my… well… my hind legs… It moved at my command. I glanced behind me.

Tail.

_I have a tail!_

My breathing was faster, shallower… Even then, I felt the depth of breath I drew was much larger than before… my chest was huge.

_This can't be happening!_

I could feel myself panicking. And I couldn't stop it.

_This can't be real! I'm not an animal… Did I… truly die… Was I reborn? As a beast?_

I was breathing so fast I felt my head… my huge head… with a sharp nose and a long snout… everything became light… My grip on the golden light was fading… I was going to pass out.

Cold shot through my body, and suddenly all was calm.

My breathing slowed, becoming proper.

The chilling feeling of panic had been swept away. In its place I felt a rhythmic pulse of heat… coming from my… _paw_…

I glanced down.

There, on the back of my left paw, I saw the mark, still there.

_The birthmark._

Three triangles, merged as one.

All my life, that mark had adorned my hand. None knew what it was. It didn't feel like a brand, a mark of possession, or slavery, but I had never known a time when it was not there. When the village had taken me in, they told me it was the crest of my family, that if I believed in it, one day I would find them again.

But this… this was something more.

Just like with the black monster, I saw the mark glowing.

Again, I swallowed.

This… this wasn't a birthmark.

It was something much, much more than that.

As I watched, the glow faded away.

My body was calm. The panic was gone.

And I sensed that the mark had something to do with that.

What could I do now?

I shook myself, feeling my fur move. I got a hold of myself.

_Focus_.

I breathed deep and began to look around.

I was… I was in a room… a stone room… By the taste of the air, which, I noticed, was unusually sharp, I could tell I was below the ground. Quite deep, too. The air was stale, and damp. It tasted old.

There was a smell of decay down here, of neglect. It was very strong. Smells had never been this potent before.

The room was silent. There was an unusual pull at my ears… ears I soon noticed I could control, I could move them around. It was as if I was hearing not only the silence in this room, but the silence around me for miles. I felt like, if something were dropped beside me, it would deafen me.

Finally I understood what my eyes were seeing.

Three walls, the floor and ceiling were stone.

The fourth wall was covered in bars.

Iron bars.

_No!_

I was in some kind of jail! A prisoner!

_WHY!_

I began to walk, slowly. Carefully, I put a paw in front of the other, feeling the weight of my great body shift. I could only move one leg at a time, for now. I was unsteady. Sure, I had crawled on all fours before, but humans were never supposed to walk like that. Our limbs were different lengths for a reason. But like I was… all four of my limbs were the same length. They ended in matching paws.

Each time I placed a paw to the stone, I heard a distinct clicking noise.

Long, menacing claws extended from each of my feet.

Whatever I was, I was a predator.

I saw the claws mark the stone where my front paws moved.

It took long moments, but I kept moving. I forced myself to learn. One paw out, weight upon it, move the next.

It was like being a baby all over again.

I had seen the parents of the village teach their own children to walk. I could not remember learning myself. I had been on my feet all my life.

Slowly, I covered the paces to the iron wall. This could not be happening. First, I had become a beast. Now, I was locked up? I had to get out of here!

Ah!

I snapped around.

I couldn't move any further, and my eyes flew wide when I saw why.

In the centre of the room… of the cell… was a huge iron ring. To it was affixed a dark iron chain… I didn't even need to follow it when I saw what direction it was heading in.

_No. Oh Goddesses, no…_

I closed my eyes, but willed myself to look at my left leg.

_Goddesses, why?_

An enormous shackle encased my ankle. Dark iron, like the chain. And it was locked.

I was chained to the floor.

_NO!_

As I stared at it, I felt my jaw begin to move. Within, I felt my teeth. Row after row of vicious teeth. Suddenly, I acted without thinking.

Something spoke within my mind. No, it shouted. I could not be restrained like this. It was like a mortal fear. I _had_ to be free! If I were chained up, I would lose my mind in moments.

I had been chewing at the shackle for a few moments before I even realised it.

The sour taste of iron stung my mouth.

My teeth razed the surface of the shackle, leaving marks.

Tiny marks.

My jaw began to sting. My teeth were being pulled in directions they weren't supposed to. And I was biting iron.

I would break my teeth, surely, if I carried on.

But I could not stop myself.

The voice would not stop screaming.

_I have to be free! I can't be held down! Let me out! LET ME GO!_

The scream was almost deafening, and I fought to obey it. Snapping and gnashing at the shackle. Desperate to get rid of it. I moved to the chain, hoping it was thinner. I bit harshly at it, but was rewarded with more sharp pain in my jaw.

_I can't take this! LET ME GO!_

Suddenly, my senses peaked.

I let the chain fall from my mouth and looked up.

Something was watching me.

(~+~)

Oh, how hard it was not to laugh.

This boy, this child-turned-Sacred-Beast, was as I had thought.

Clueless.

I watched, hidden in the shadows of the dungeon, as he awoke.

It had taken over a day to get here, following the beasts. Though, as much as it annoyed me to admit, Zant, the man I thought _believed_ in doing things the wrong way, had gotten some things right.

The beasts had dragged the great wolf here without stopping. Walking tirelessly for over a day. Their loyalty to him was absolute.

It justified my decision not to step in unless I needed to. The creatures were strong. I would have an incredible fight on my hands if I were to confront them, to try and release the wolf back in the forest. And they would die before they relinquished him.

They were Twili. Not animals.

I would not slaughter my own kind.

Instead, I allowed them to bring the wolf here. Deep below the ground. They had done much as I had expected; they had locked him up, and abandoned him.

No wonder he awoke in a panic.

It became clear that the boy had never transformed before. I noticed as he was overwhelmed by the beast's powerful senses; he was having trouble coping, being forced to listen to one sense at a time. I watched him teach himself to walk upon four legs.

So… the Gods had dropped the Sacred Beast before me… as a blank slate.

Wasn't that a little unfair?

The boy was useless!

He wouldn't even survive on his own.

He would set one foot outside the castle and be slaughtered.

That was, if he were ever to set one foot outside the cell.

I hadn't expected the beasts to chain him up. Perhaps it was Zant's order, perhaps they were being cautious. Unusual, if it was the latter; creatures like these, subdued by a master, did that master's bidding to the letter. No free thought of their own. It would take a powerful master to give a slave free thought _and_ absolute loyalty.

_Zant… what have you created?_

I hadn't seen Zant, either; it had been hours since we'd arrived at the castle, but Zant was nowhere to be found. I couldn't really detect him; I could smell the signature of his power, but it was weak, and in no discernable direction.

Even given the circumstances, something odd was going on here.

_The beasts bring the wolf back here, chain him up, abandon him and… nothing more?_ What was the point in that?

Perhaps Zant sought to break him. I watched in fascination as the wolf discovered its bonds, and in an instant it had begun to attack the metal. I rolled my eyes at it. _If it were that easy to break, do you think they'd have bothered?_

But the wolf was working itself into a frenzy. Perhaps that was indeed Zant's plan; reduce the wolf to a helpless animal, break its free spirit with a simple chain… drive it insane with restriction.

I wouldn't pin Zant down as being that smart. But that seemed to be what was happening.

I rolled my eyes again.

If I was going to get anything useful out of this beast, I'd better step in now and stop him destroying himself.

(~^~)

There was no searching around for this presence. My eyes snapped straight to it.

It was…

I would have thought 'strange,' but considering where I was…

It was a small creature… It stood upright on two legs, but it looked like no human I'd ever seen. Its skin was black and grey, and glowing shapes adorned its arms.

The curves of its body suggested it was female.

But its head… now what on…

My sight didn't seem as sharp as it once was, but I could pick out enough details in the dim light.

Its head was huge.

The horns that topped it off slowly came into focus as the crest of a helmet, covering most of the head.

The helmet covered one of its eyes, but framed the other. And that eye was menacing. It burned like fire.

Its mouth arose into a smirk, the fang protruding from its lip instantly setting me on my guard. My body fell into place. I fell low to the ground; I felt as though my limbs were charging up power, like a coiled spring. One nudge and I could lunge for this thing in a heartbeat.

It wasn't a threat just yet.

Then it leapt.

The creature moved with astonishing agility, almost faster than I could see. My other senses screamed at me, seemingly following its movements on their own. I didn't want to trust them, so used to seeing, but sure enough they led me to face the creature instantly.

It was right before me.

A huge, joyful smirk was plastered across its face.

And as soon as we locked eyes, it spoke.

"I FOUND YOU!"

I flinched at the voice.

One, I was sure this creature was female now.

Two, why was she so happy?

I fixed my eyes upon her, taking in every single detail I could.

Far from what I expected, she looked upon me with a predatory smile.

I didn't like this. I felt malice from her.

Sunk to the floor, ready to spring as I was, I felt the growl leave me. I wanted her to leave me alone.

I didn't have the slightest clue who she was, and this was already more than I could cope with.

If I had a voice I would have shouted at her, but all words died in my throat, replaced with sounds only animals could make.

To my surprise, she giggled. It was a haunting sound, but why was she laughing?

"Well, aren't you scary?" She taunted me. It just made me growl with more energy. I told her as best I could, _I don't know who or __**what**__ you are, but stay away from me!_

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

Her voice had a strange quality to it, something I couldn't pin down. It echoed in my ears. And it was loud; I was becoming aware of how sharp this body's senses really were.

But damn that; I was sure. She appeared out of nowhere, grinning like a maniac, and started prancing around me. Of course I was going to keep my distance, and I wanted her to do the same!

"A pity…" I didn't stop growling. I hoped she would get the message and leave me alone! "I was going to help you… if you were nice…"

_What?_

That threw me.

She appears out of nowhere and offers to help me? Someone I've never seen before? A creature I can't even name?

_What are you?_

I relented my snarling, carefully releasing the energy in my legs. I looked at her quizzically.

_Why would you help me?_

She seemed to take it as my answer. She giggled again. That sound was getting annoying.

"Ee hee hee…" It was how her giggle sounded to my ears. "That's better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"

Wait.

She knew I was human?

_Was_ human, or still _am_ human?

_Right, what do you know about all this?_

"Oh, but you aren't human any more, are you? You're a great beast!"

She had the audacity to pat under my chin! I snapped my jaw as she bounced my head in her hand.

That got her.

She sprung backwards, backflipping in the air as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

From across the cell, she met eyes with me again.

The maniacal grin was still plastered to her face.

I didn't drop my guard. I fell back down, ready to lunge at her.

After a moment she had made no further move, and I quickly thought over her words. _Does that mean she knows what happened to me?_

"Now be a good boy, no need to bite!"

If she spoke to me like an animal, I wouldn't hesitate to bite her arm off. But what she did next surprised me.

She drew together her hands. Between them, the air crackled. I felt my hair… my fur… stand on end. It was like what happened during storms. And just like a storm, something like lightning began to form between her hands. _What is she-_

She threw her hands apart, releasing sparks from the purple ball she had held.

The chain snapped.

I flinched, looking down at it.

_She broke it… using whatever that was she created…_ I gulped quietly. _She knows magic._

(~+~)

I would never properly understand why taunting people was so much fun, but it really was.

A few words, just a couple of hints that I knew what the boy within did not, and suddenly the wolf became docile.

Interesting.

A thought had occurred to me just before I'd stepped into view.

'Yes, the Sacred Beast is a blank slate… a blank slate to do with what you wish.'

I'd realised then that this was actually a great advantage.

Sure, I would have to train the wolf, but imagine what I could create… Zant had his black beasts serving him. If I made the effort, I could train the Sacred Beast to serve me. I would have to be careful, but the possibility was amazing. If I could master control of this boy, he would do my bidding; fetch me the Shadows and give me the power to destroy Zant. I just had to go about it the right way.

_I found you!_

I had to twist his mind the right way. He had to see me as the superior. Then, knock away his guard, and instead hold before his snout just enough information that he would be forced to trust me.

_Let's see how much energy you have, boy… come get me…_

I summoned enough energy between my hands, directing it to smash the chain apart. He wouldn't let me get near him to break off the shackle, so this would be his reward. I watched his face grow surprised at his sudden freedom, before taunting him a little more, hinting just enough that I knew what was going on. The boy was scared and confused, and he would want that information desperately. So, I formed a quick test to see how far he would go. The further I could push him, the less I would ever have to reveal, and the more I could continue to push him.

The more he would serve me.

I picked myself from the ground as I threw down the gauntlet.

"I bet you're wondering where we are."

I knew for certain that this would get him riled up.

Drifting toward the bars, I used one of the old charms I'd learned; it was damned hard, and took a lot of magic to force a living body to separate like this, but the effect was worth it. As I passed through the iron, I saw the look of astonishment on the wolf's face. He knew I was powerful. He would respect that fact, now.

Intimidation was such a useful tool.

From beyond the bars, I continued to taunt him. Working up that lupine energy, but at the same time, see if the boy's mind was still together. Could he solve the puzzle? There was definitely a way out of here. After all, I didn't just need his energy, I needed his mind.

The wolf looked as though his jaw would fall to the floor, but I faked a yawn. Perhaps if he thought I would bore easily and leave him all alone, he would get moving.

And move, he did.

The wolf was instantly scrabbling around the cell. He tested the bars with building defiance. He slammed into the cell door, but I knew it was locked; it did not yield to him, but even though he hit it hard enough to make me laugh, he shook off the impact. He growled, and I could tell I was encouraging his determination.

_I'll make you work, boy… You'll work hard, and you'll work for me. I want those Shadows, and you're going to get them for me._

For another moment or so, the wolf fell into thought, pacing the cell. I yawned again. _Come on, boy… whether you like it or not, you're the Sacred Beast. Think like a beast. Work it out! This isn't hard, there are harder tests along the way! If you can't pass this one…_

_Oh, clever boy!_

The wolf had discovered the straw bed in the corner of the cell. Close by, a few of the stones of the floor had been lifted. Beneath, the earth was clearly visible.

With seemingly renewed determination, the wolf dashed for the bars. The wooden crate blocking the way was smashed to smithereens. He shook himself off, not at all dazed by the impact, and was instantly tearing at the straw. Underneath he found the earth, and in seconds he had clawed into it, digging himself out.

I found myself smirking.

_Very good… but this is __**just**__ the beginning…_

(~^~)

This wasn't fair.

At all.

Why was she taunting me like this? I didn't know anything! Why wouldn't she just damned well tell me? Unless… she wanted something from me. She knew I was human. She talked to me like a human. She freed me.

As I hauled myself out of the soil, I felt instinct claw at me. Giving in, I shook myself, feeling my fur move in sheets from my head to my tail, bits of earth flying away from me.

These instincts were strong. Was I really still human? Or had I died and been reborn? If so, why did she know so much about me?

Above all, _what in the Goddesses' name was this place?_

I looked around for her, but there was no sign. Even my instincts were silent. She giggled again, but it sounded like it came from all around me. _Where did-_

Oh, _THERE!_

I knew, the moment I felt weight on my back. Who in the world did she think she was? She sat astride my back as I would sit upon my horse. I ignored the irony that we were perfectly sized to do this. I quickly tried to shake her off. I wouldn't let her treat me like this.

Oh, but she had tricks up her sleeve.

She grabbed my ears and yanked them. Just like I would pull upon Epona's reins, with the same result.

The sharp pain made me stop, and I heard her victorious giggle.

_Laugh it up. I'm not going to let you win. You bested me once._

She lay across my back and whispered her instructions into my throbbing ear. I grudgingly accepted. She would help me out of here, and tell me more, but in exchange I was to do whatever she said.

Why was she so intent on secrecy? I barely understood what was going on; surely we would both get out of here faster if she'd tell me! But I was quickly learning. One, I had no way to counter her, not like I was; I had no voice, and I couldn't exactly grab her off my back. Two, I got the distinct impression she was the type who wouldn't _be_ countered.

If I wanted her answers, I was going to have to play her game.

And right now, those answers were worth more to me than anything.

I growled to myself. This was going to be a long day.

(*)

I shivered as the cool air met my wet fur. I'd had to learn it all in minutes – walking, running, jumping, even swimming as this beast. I'd gotten quite the shock when I had first seen the water, and saw my reflection in it.

I was a wolf.

A huge wolf.

I'd learned to attack, as well. The dingy passages the creature guided me along, still deep underground, were complex; twisting and turning, with water and traps along the way. And strange creatures. They looked like nothing I'd ever seen. They behaved like vermin, but more aggressive; I could still feel the marks of their teeth on my back and my right leg. However, the speed I had turned my own teeth upon them was alarming. In an instant, my fangs had sliced through their bodies, carving them up like a meal. It was as if their flesh put up no resistance, my teeth so sharp they sank through their bodies as if they were butter. I had slain them with little effort. The taste of their blood lingered in my mouth. Though it was foul to me, it conjured up something within me. It aroused my instincts, and I had to fight to keep myself under control. It worried me; if I were surrounded by these creatures, I knew I'd end up in an uncontrollable frenzy.

"Ah, the great cloud of Twilight looks so beautiful today!"

Oh yes, _she_ was still on my back.

My best efforts could not dislodge her. She rode astride me proudly. It was degrading.

Every time I tried to work out who or what she was, I drew a blank. I was starting to understand that she was magical; it was the only way to explain how she moved. She floated, she could break herself apart to fly through bars, and… she had baffled me with this… she could command her _hair_ into what looked like a giant hand. She'd pointed out several things of interest to me, but had willingly left me to work out what to do with them. The chains to open the sluice gates in the waterways had been easy. But leaping between tiny rocks as she pointed out footholds… that was hard. She expected too much of me. Several times, when that degraded stairway had collapsed further, I had fallen into the pit at the bottom. Each time, she had berated me for _my_ incompetence.

How much I wanted to hurt her, to stop her taunts. She didn't understand. She didn't know what I was going through! All I wanted was to be back home! As myself! But no, instead, she drove me mercilessly. It was only that dim promise of a few answers that stopped me seriously trying to dislodge her from my back and bite her, show her I was _not_ her pet. Instead, I grabbed hold of that rage, using it to drive me on. It kept me focused, and eventually I had learned how to place my feet precisely. She never commended my effort. It was as if she expected me to do this all day. And from what my body felt like now, it seemed I had been.

As we stepped out of the building, I sensed we were up high. We were on some kind of tower, and I knew it would surely be a long way down.

As I looked around, I caught sight of another mass of light hovering in the corner of this rooftop, one roof of many, by the looks of things.

These 'spirits' unnerved me. The creature on my back would not tell me what they were.

"Oh, look there, another spirit! Maybe it'll tell you more about what's happening."

_Goddesses, why won't you just tell me yourself?_

I knew what she was hinting at. She'd taught me that, if I cast aside my sight and listened instead to my other senses, I could hear these spirits. It was damned hard; my senses were too strong to work together. I had to listen to them in turn. But to hear the spirits, I had to focus away from my sight. It was frightening, at first; once I began, I could barely see, as my senses of hearing, smell, taste and touch took me over. They combined together, and suddenly out of the darkness came voices. Very strange voices, but definitely those of men. I thought I could almost make out the outlines of the men who spoke; some stood, some were curled up, but all showed outright fear. They were terrified.

They were all fighting something they did not understand… or it seemed to be fighting them, and they were running, hiding from it. So little made sense. But I knew I would get no further answers out of her as to what was happening, so I grudgingly obeyed her.

I closed my eyes, allowing my sight to fall into darkness. I focused my hearing, turning my ears towards the spirit. I breathed deep, clearing my mind. And quickly, I could hear them.

"_What is all of this? What are all these monsters? Oh… our poor Hyrule Castle!"_

My eyes snapped wide, breaking the spell.

HYRULE CASTLE!

These spirits… they had to be the Castle's soldiers… but that would mean…

I swallowed with difficulty.

_Hyrule had been invaded._

Goddesses.

This definitely wasn't how I imagined I would arrive here.

The land was in the throes of some kind of invasion… one drenched in sorcery and magic. She had made many references to the hour of twilight, and I had realised that the light encompassing the land was the exact colour of the sunset. A sunset that had lasted for hours.

The light was frozen at this hour, and within it magic was running rampant. But now, my suspicions were raised.

So… this light was related to what was happening. Ordinary people had been turned to spirits, whilst I had become this great beast instead of joining them.

But then… the only others who held their form in this bizarre light…

I cast a glance at the creature on my back. She'd dropped enough hints by now. I was piecing things together, slowly.

_Who are you?_ I thought sharply.

The creature didn't seem to pick up on my thoughts, but instead moved on. "That wasn't who I wanted you to meet, by the way."

Oh, yes, right… there was someone she wanted to introduce me to. Someone, she promised, who would explain everything.

Ignoring the voice that _again_ asked me why she felt it so necessary to avoid explaining herself, I pondered who this person could be. I was already suspicious. She implied I needed to talk to whoever this was. And as far as I knew, the only others who held their form in this light were her, and the creatures who must be leading the invasion.

What was she doing, leading me into a trap? Sending me to the leader of the invasion?

I growled at her as she told me again to get moving. I wanted her to know that she had given me no reason to trust her. And if her promises of answers were empty, she had best be prepared to accept what I would send her way for her troubles.

We navigated the roofs… that is to say, I cautiously worked my way across the rooftops whilst she lounged on my back, uncaring as to the dangers I faced. Occasionally she coaxed me on, a gesture that demanded of me why I wasn't moving. My answer was always growled back, that I was working out how to get to this tall tower in the distance, and that she should have patience unless she wanted to help me.

She did have her uses, though. The long jump I had to make between the rooftops would have been impossible without her aid. There was no way I would have been able to see the footholds fast enough, jumping from the way I was.

As I dived between the ghastly birds that came for me, I pondered again whether she was leading me into a trap. I didn't know. She could easily be, for all I knew. On the other hand, what if she was actually being truthful, as unlikely as it seemed? She _did_ want something from me. What, I couldn't tell, but she was going to some effort to get me out of here. If she wanted me either dead, or in someone else's hands, I was an easy target back in the dungeon.

As I made the huge leap, several feet straight up, into the wide window at the top of the tower, I continued to wonder what awaited me at the end of her gauntlet.

(~*~)

There it was, again. A couple of times in the past hour I had sensed magic flare up near me. The scent was odd… I couldn't really place it. I didn't think it was the Foul King. But it was close by.

Suddenly the door to my room was pushed open.

I didn't turn around immediately. If it was the Foul King, I would not turn. But I could not sense his magic, that foul aroma… Instead, I heard… growling…

When I turned around, I saw something I really wasn't expecting.

A wolf.

As I turned, the growling had ceased, and the beast seemed to rise back up to its paws. For a moment I was afraid, but something held it back. It did not lunge at me like the predator I was expecting.

When my eyes caught sight of the shape on its back, things began to fall into place.

"…Midna?" I whispered in astonishment.

I quickly remembered my vow, and whispered the spell. An invisible blanket fell silently about the room; it would shield Midna's magical scent from anyone who might pry. I knew that if I ever saw her again, it would be worth her staying. And I studied her companion. With a nudge at its shoulder, she had coaxed it closer to me.

_The Blue-Eyed Beast._

How in the Goddesses' names had she found it?

She had been sceptical beyond belief when I had suggested legends bore some truth. But, however unlikely, she rode astride a great wolf. It fit the description of the legend she told me exactly. It was a great, hulking beast. The claws at its feet were sharp enough to tear its foes to shreds. Its jaw held intimidating teeth. But what surprised me was how docile it seemed. Midna was grinning in triumph as she rode the wolf over to me, seemingly fully in command.

My gaze rose to her. "So… you actually found him…"

The imp grinned. "Well… he's not really what I was looking for but… he'll do…" She smirked.

This was one of the stranger things I had seen; not the strangest, but I would never have imagined being so close to a large wolf with all my limbs intact. I crouched down to examine the beast.

Its eyes… they were spell-binding. A majestic, deep blue. They held a look of intrigue; the beast appeared to be studying me right back. There was something strange in its gaze, something knowing... almost like it was thinking the exact same thoughts about me. After a moment, I was able to sway my gaze from its eyes and assess it further. The markings upon its forehead were odd; certainly not like any I had ever seen in paintings of these animals.

My studies were suddenly jarred by a sound from the floor; he wolf had moved just slightly, and I lowered my eyes to its feet. There, I was astonished to see a shackle around its leg, along with a couple of chain links, still there.

_Who in the world would chain up a wolf like THAT?_

Wait… I knew those chains… They were used in the dungeons. "You were imprisoned…?" I whispered to the wolf. It seemed to nod.

The wolf… had been chained up… in the dungeons… where criminals were imprisoned…

The pieces were falling slowly into place. This was no ordinary wolf. I no longer thought this was even a real wolf. There was something about the way it carried itself. It was cautious, unsure of its footing… and remarkably docile around people.

I looked at its eyes, and I saw traces of confusion and fear there. Even more interesting, I caught sight of something no wolf would ever have.

Earrings.

Both of its ears were pierced.

From them hung two blue earrings, the shade matching its completely un-lupine blue eyes.

_That was an ancient tradition… when forest boys came of age, they would receive those earrings…_

That was it.

This wasn't a wolf.

This was a human, a boy… The Twilight had changed him.

I felt warmth on the back of my hand, and instantly knew.

No, the Twilight hadn't changed him.

I looked at its paw. Sure enough, within the fur, I saw the faint glimmer of gold.

Dear Goddesses, it was the Triforce.

It could only be the Fragment of Courage.

Everything fell into place.

This wolf was him.

Hyrule's Chosen Hero. He had awakened.

He had risen in a form with which to fight the oppression. There could be no coincidence that he bore the Triforce, and fulfilled the Twili legend.

This wolf… this boy… he was to be our salvation. Both Hyrulean and Twili.

"I am sorry," I whispered, indicating his chain. Hyrule's Hero had been chained up in a dungeon. The thought was hideous.

The wolf seemed to bow a little, as if in acceptance. It regarded me for a moment, but was distracted by Midna's cackle.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is, or what's happened…"

Midna met eyes with me as she leant back in her seat upon the wolf. Her posture was purposeful… Her words were going to ask me to do something I wouldn't like, I just knew it.

"Don't you think you ought to explain to him what _you've_ managed to do? You owe him that much…"

I grit my teeth behind my cloak as she spoke that word. I knew what I had done. I'd told her as much. And she was taking great pleasure in reminding me.

"Twilight Princess…"

I could feel my spirits droop. But she was right. I was the ruler of a subdued land, and she wanted the wolf to know that. She did not wish me to defend my actions. She wished the wolf to know the bare facts.

_So be it, Midna… If it makes you feel so superior to pin the blame on me…_

This wolf was Hyrule's Chosen Saviour. He deserved to know the truth.

"Listen carefully," I began. I ignored the imp. The wolf needed to know this, not her. I watched his ears perk up.

"This was once the place where the power of the Gods was said to slumber. This was once the Kingdom of Hyrule…" I could feel the pain enter my voice as I spoke. _Once_. It made it seem so… final…

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the King that Rules the Twilight." I almost spat out his title. That was what the Foul King called himself; now was not a time for my anger. Now was a time for me to make up for what I had done, and tell the wolf… the Hero… the facts.

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

The wolf watched me in fascination, and somewhat growing sadness, as I told of the invasion. Of how we had been given mere minutes' warning of the approaching smoke. The speed it rushed the Castle had the guards quaking. And then when it breached the Throne Room… and the creatures… and then the Foul King…

And then there were my people… Swept away from the mortal plane, trapped within the Twilight, unknowing of what had come to pass.

There were times the wolf glanced away for a moment and sighed. There was definitely a boy within the beast, for he seemed to truly understand what I told him.

And I wished him to fully understand this.

"The kingdom succumbed to Twilight, but I remain its princess."

The Hero had to know that it was I who made the decision. That I was not merely some watcher in the Throne Room.

I stood and grasped the hood of my cloak. Black, I had chosen because I was mourning the death of my land. Death I had brought about. What did that make me, a compassionate murderer?

As I did so, the wolf rose up in surprise, and as I drew back the hood to reveal myself, I noticed he nearly launched Midna from his back.

Beneath my hook, I kept my crown. It reminded me every time I looked at myself that I was the responsible one. That I had failed in my duty.

I met eyes with the astonished wolf. "I am Zelda…" I introduced myself. I realised then, I had never even told Midna my name. She hadn't wanted to know.

The wolf tried to sink into a bow before me, but Midna pulled at his ears, perhaps a little too harshly, and he snapped back up. I wasn't worthy of his respect anyway.

"You don't have to look so sad!"

I gave Midna a warning glance as I met eyes with her. What cause could I possibly have not to grieve for my land?

"We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"  
>Once again, her impish smirk appeared. I didn't grace her words with an answer; I gave her a flat look.<p>

"Midna… this is no time for levity." She was pushing what little hospitality I was willing to spare her. She also needed to know about the Foul King, that he knew she was here. "The Shadow Beasts have been searching far and wide for you." I had watched the Foul King's servants leave the Castle in droves from here, soon after his visit. They scattered to the four winds, and I knew there was only one reason so many would leave at once.

I regarded the imp, who had lifted herself from the wolf and turned away from me. She seemed to be contemplating something, and did not want me to see her face. This appeared to be something she hadn't expected, and my curiosity was raised.

"Why is this?" I knew there was little chance she would tell me.

She was silent for a moment, but she eventually shrugged it off. I had known I would not get an answer out of her. Once more, the questions came to the front of my mind. Why was she here? What was her role in all of this? And why would she let no-one help her?

_Maybe now she will_.

She seemed to trust the wolf. Strange that she would choose to trust an animal over me. But it seemed we both knew the boy within the wolf was the key to our salvation. I could do nothing from here. She could do anything with her powers, it seemed. I would have to let it be so. The wolf was her confident for whatever she revealed.

The fire suddenly spat, and it broke the thick air around us. I quickly realised.

"Time has grown short… the guard will soon make his rounds." I could not risk being caught with them. They were too important now, both of them. And perhaps if Midna did not truly seek to end the invasion, the Sacred Beast would. It was almost absurd, to place my trust in a wolf, but I could feel its powers awakening. Within, he really was our Chosen Hero. He would soon find that out for himself. In the meantime…

"You must go, now!"

I quickly ushered the pair from my room as I straightened my mind, raising my hood. The Shadow Beasts had no right to see me as I was… ghastly creatures.

As the imp rode her subdued wolf from my room, I wondered again. _Is this my place in all of this? And have I placed my trust in the right ones?_

(~^~)  
><em>Princess<em> Zelda?

Her Royal Highness, Herself?

At the back of my mind, the point was raised that this was not how we were supposed to meet.

She was as Rusl had told me, beautiful, and wise.

She, too, seemed to understand I was, perhaps once, human. Perhaps she understood better than anyone; I noticed that her ears, like mine, were pointed. Rusl had once told me that my ears were pointed because I wasn't completely 'human,' but of a race called the 'Hylians.' I had never made any distinction, until now. She was the first 'Hylian' I had ever seen.

It was also thanks to Her Highness that I now knew that the creature on my back had a name.

Midna, right?

I found it strange why Midna called Her Highness the 'Twilight Princess.' She did not seem proud to rule the land. Though she kept her form, surely… She spoke of an invasion. That fit with what I had seen throughout the Castle, the spirits of soldiers running terrified in the wake of strange creatures storming the land.

Her Highness had explained her story slowly, sadly. I listened with rapt awe as she told of the invasion. Of how she had been forced to make the worst decision possible. Death, or dishonour? I could hear the pain in her voice as she told of that moment. Her description was so vivid I could picture it. There was no way I could stand where she had been and make that decision. If I had been forced, I would have probably chosen the same.

But to surrender an entire kingdom in the face of an unstoppable enemy?

I could barely express myself, but I tried to answer her, to show with my eyes and my face that I did not blame her for her actions. I couldn't tell if she understood, but she carried on. She told of what she knew, but there were times when she gave pointed glances to the creature on my back… an imp! I finally realised, she was an imp. And the heated looks Her Highness shot at Midna did not go unnoticed. I got the sense that, like she had been to me, the imp was not telling Her Highness the whole of what she knew.

As she reached the end of her tale, Her Highness fixed on Midna. I was now sure there was some kind of history between them, and I could tell Midna had been no kinder to Her Highness than to me. She had no respect for either of us. And Her Highness was becoming suspicious, as I was. _Shadow Beasts…_ Perhaps the hideous monster who pulled me into this place… but that meant… there were more of them… I shuddered. But they were searching for Midna… The soldiers of this invasion. Why was she wanted by them?

This made me more curious than suspicious. Perhaps she was a traitor amongst them, and they sought to bring her to account? If that was true, then I remembered something Hanch had once said whilst he and Mayor Bo had shared a drink.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

I knew Hanch was joking at the time, trying to pry Bo's fingers from the whisky jar, but perhaps he was right.

If Midna was part of the invasion, but had betrayed them… that made a little more sense. My mind was set a little at ease. That would explain why she was so secretive, and why she was so driven. I still didn't trust her, but if it was her wish to bring down the invasion… I would reserve judgement, for now. I felt duty rise within me. Her Highness was trapped here, but perhaps I could do something about it. This was her land, and I was one of her subjects. I would do what I could to help for Her Royal Highness, not for Midna.

Reality reappeared all too quickly as Her Highness noticed the hour and remembered the guard.

We were right in the centre of the invasion, in the stronghold of the enemy. If we were caught, we would surely be killed. All of us.

Midna seemed all too happy to get going; her heels dug into my sides, directing me around. I gave up growling at her. It was becoming ever more clear that she would not listen.

I sunk slightly to the ground, trying to bow to Her Highness. It didn't matter; I was still before royalty, and I would respect that. Instead, Midna yanked my ears, and I did growl. I rose up and turned, facing the door. As my self-elected rider kicked me to move, I heard Her Highness offer parting words.

"Good luck…"

_Thanks… I really think I'm going to need it…_

(~+~)

Had it been necessary to torment the Princess like that? Of course not. But it helped me feel a little better myself, that she had almost encouraged Zant by offering so little resistance. When she told of the invasion as she saw it, I wanted to laugh. She truly had offered next-to nothing against him.

If humans were this easy to push over, no wonder their 'Chosen Hero' arose so much through their history. Did one person with a backbone really only appear once a generation?

As I kicked the wolf onwards, I nearly laughed again.

These Light dwellers liked to think of themselves as an advanced society.

But I had seen more of the true workings of the world in the last month than these humans had seen in their entire history.

The wolf took off out of the room.

I began to feel his boundless, lupine energy beneath me as he bounded down the stairs.

Oh, how foolish.

As he single-mindedly galloped along, I leant myself forwards and yanked both his ears back. It was proving a surprisingly effective way of stopping him.

In an instant, the wolf slammed to a stop. I sensed an angry growl brewing in his throat but as I lay across him, I placed my hand on his head, steadying him. I made sure my attention was not on him. Instead, my gaze drew his eyes to the base of the spiral staircase.

For a creature of enhanced senses, he really wasn't paying attention. Light suddenly burst into the stairwell as the door opened. I'd heard the guard coming.

"Well, the guard certainly is prompt," I whispered to the wolf-boy, etching in the fact that we wouldn't be going that way. Realising he wouldn't think fast enough for an alternative, and that it was in both our interests, I quickly searched for another way out.

Aha.

Back the way we came.

I directed the wolf to jump, and with a mighty spur of energy the beast bounded out of sight of the guard.

I floated on ahead as we crossed back into the pouring rain, thinking. I'd dangled answers before him to get him here. Zelda had served her usefulness, giving him those answers without making him too suspicious of my role in all this. Now… how to get him to help me further…

I began to think… why was he so close to the Twilight Curtain to be pulled in, in the first place? Why would he be there? Say he wasn't gazing in awe out of choice, but surprise? What if he had been searching for something that led him here?

Well, that could still be anything.

'I want some help here.'

_As you wish, my lady._

I grimaced, reneging on a promise I had made years ago. To _him_, as it so happened. He had taught me to read minds. It was a dirty, unpleasant experience, an invasion of the mind. He only taught me how to read minds such that he could teach me to resist it. Magically reading a mind was invasive. But… extracting a few thoughts from the surface… now that was both easy and convincing.

Without stopping or turning I focused on the wolf.

_What are you searching for?_

I felt the magic tingle in my fingertips.

I stopped at the edge of the roof, the wolf walking slowly behind, careful of his footing in the rain.

_What have you lost?_

The magic carefully reached out. He wouldn't notice.

_What can I help you get back?_

The magic caressed him, slipping into his mind, unnoticed.

_What can I use to drive you?_

The images flashed before my eyes.

A young boy… and an older girl…

YES.

Perfect!

I felt through the memories.

I saw the boy and girl scream as monsters stole them away from him.

Stole them into the Twilight.

I tried not to cackle.

Suggestion was such a powerful tool.

This would work perfectly. I would keep this wolf loyal to me. It might mean a bit of extra work, but… if it meant I could use him to get the Shadows, well, there were worse prices I could pay.

I turned to him, unable to keep the glee from my voice. He picked up on it, but I had plans for him.

"Well, do you understand where we are, now?" I taunted.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight…"

He gave me an odd look, slowly working out that I promised to help him escape and give him a few answers, and he got them. Not that he much liked them.

_Well, you genuinely weren't expecting me to keep my promise, were you?_

The wolf's face morphed to one of impatience. _So keen to get going, are we?_

"But are you sure you should be going back?"

I was only scratching the surface, but I was getting his attention. The look in his eyes suggested he was thinking hard for anything he might have missed. _Bless him, he's been through so much, he's probably forgotten how he wound up here in the first place…_

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

The look he shot me insisted I tell him.

_Gotcha._

For the best effect, I remembered those little tricks the performers taught me at banquets. I focused hard on the memories I had coaxed from his mind.

With a burst of magic I threw a blanket of illusion over myself. Within that illusion, he would surely see the screaming faces of his two companions, first of the boy… then of the girl…

The wolf jumped in shock, his fearful eyes transfixed on me.

I'd got him now.

The girl would get his attention. He was a boy, after all. I would have placed a sure bet she held a special place in his heart. And oh, it was almost too easy to push someone when one could conjure up this kind of influence. I wrapped myself up in the illusion, taking control of its form. As far as he could see, I had become the form of the girl. I spun on the spot, showing him how convincing the illusion was. That I knew something about his companions, and that I could help him get them back.

"Well," I told him, making the girl's form straighten her hair. "Little Midna will be happy to help you save them… but you'll have to do something for me. You'll have to become my little servant, and you'll have to do **exactly** as I tell you. If you help me find what I'm looking for, I'll help you find your friends."

The effect was perfect.

The wolf had hung on my every word.

_How to train an animal to your every whim. Know its weakness and exploit it. Dominate it._

I sensed instant agreement from the wolf. I had him now, wrapped around my finger. If I took him back to the forest, I knew for sure he'd listen to me. I'd point him at the temple, turn him loose and he would bound back with the Shadow piece. Any maybe, if I was lucky, we'd bump into his friends along the way. Preferably after we'd found all the pieces; there was no rush.

I broke off the illusion and regarded the wolf. He knew I was playing with him, but he also knew it was working. "Well, why don't you go back, take a little time and thing about it, then?" I asked, not expecting any other answer.

The wolf gave me a flat expression. He growled at me again.

I giggled at him, just to rile up his energy.

I didn't give him any time to consider an alternative. As I summoned the magic, I realised he'd never warped before. And for a moment I was thankful he was this beast, instead of his larger human form. So much easier to break apart… and hopefully reassemble. Well, he was reasonably important now… I had better make the effort to get it right…

I focused on the open field before the Curtain; I knew where I was going, now. As I released the spell, I saw the look of total surprise on the wolf's face as it disappeared into black squares, each of which went spinning up into the void.

"All right," I whispered as he disappeared. I cracked my knuckles, summoning the power again. I threw myself up into the air. "We've got work to do."

* * *

><p>As you might be able to tell, I've added my own little interpretations here and there. Most prominent, here, is Midna. My interpretation of her character, I realised after I started the fic, leaves little room for blind belief in the Twili 'Sacred Beast' legend. Here, her drive and focus is on the Shadow pieces. Link dropping in as a wolf is just coincidencefate - she's not explicitly looking for him. Hence a little modification to Zelda's dialog.  
>I had this chapter done, then realised I couldn't remember the actual flow of the cutscene where you meet Zelda. I would have had this done last night, but we ended up in the centre of an EPIC thunderstorm that knocked out power for over an hour. And, figures, I was borrowing my neighbour's wifi at the time to watch the cutscene. Sod's Law. Anywho, I watched the cutscene today and realised I'd written things in the wrong order, so I rewrote the scene. Hopefully I didn't leave any rough edges.<br>Also, I hope my reasoning for Midna's taunting makes sense. As I went through this chapter, it got a little tougher to justify her continual sarcasm and derision of Link. I think I'll do better next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: To Arms

Have I got people's attention yet? ;)  
>(For those who haven't subscribed, I updated another one of my fics earlier tonight!)<br>I finally sat down and finished this chapter; I wrote about half of it before I left France, after which it was straight back to work. Oh well, I'm going to make the most of any free time I get this year and get my fics updated and then complete! I'm not abandoning my projects *just* yet!  
>Hopefully my attempts at answering a couple of questions don't leave rough edges in this fic!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>To Arms

(~+~)

There was quite a moment of surprise when I realised we were both being bathed in scorching light.

How thankful I was I could become a shadow first, before I took on my true form. As soon as I slipped out of the vortex, I dived into his shadow. I'd have to ride here for the time being.

I knew where I was going, why did we end up here? From his memories, I knew this was just outside the Curtain. Why were we out here, not just inside it like I intended?

I searched above us and saw the answer.

_A Twilight Portal… That'll be Zant's work, or his minions._

So, the portal had caught us and reassembled us here. I remembered training with them. They made warping a lot easier when one first began to learn; they were much simpler to fix onto, and they would catch a stray, miscalculated warp and reassemble them safely.

_What's Zant doing with these things… It doesn't matter. But if he's dotted a few of these around the land, that'll make warping even faster._

Maybe I'd overshot the warp, having to take the beast with me? It was possible. It didn't matter much, we were here now. And the wolf was quite confused.

Well, first off, we were both back in the light, and he was still a beast. That one was interesting to me, too. Twilight had forced his transformation, but Light hadn't reversed it. Hmm. Did that mean he would be stuck this way, or would he burst back into his two-legged form at a moment's notice…

Second, he seemed to be looking for me.

I spoke straight into his ear. "I forgot to tell you… in the light, I can only be a shadow, so I'm going to ride in yours for now." He looked frantically around for my voice, before looking down to his shadow in the water. I wondered if he could actually see me, but I locked my eyes with his, and he held the gaze.

I was about to ship him off to the Curtain and get started when a thought occurred to me.

As a beast, the wolf was well equipped to fight. Vicious teeth and claws, and his whole body was a mass of muscle.

But, what if the spell broke and he returned to the form of that boy?

I never understood Light magic. And I knew never to assume anything about magic I didn't understand. I would never be able to tell if the spell were about to break. I'd need to be prepared for any possibility. Wouldn't want my servant getting caught unprepared… that would just slow us down.

"First," I whispered, catching his attention. I rose out of his shadow, appearing as my own. I found this disgusting, appearing as a mere apparition of myself in this awful light. Of course, there was no way I could survive in it in my real body. But the wolf had to know, I was still watching him, and that for now, I was calling the shots. He had no way into the Twilight without me. I etched in the point, watching his face turn to grudging understanding. Oh, I liked having this wolf wrapped around my little finger!

Next, I gave him his instruction. "I want a sword and a shield to take with us." This had to be close to his home. And if there were more people than him living there, in the middle of woods, there had to be someone with weaponry nearby. I'd leave it to him to go and get them.

The wolf had a quizzical look on his face, trying to find me to ask why.

"Remember, you agreed to do exactly as I said," I prodded.

The wolf submitted. I cackled silently; my training was working.

Without further ado, I slid back into the shadow at his feet as the wolf got his bearings and set off.

(~^~)

I didn't understand why we ended up in the spring, but that point was moot. I pondered instead why she would want a sword and shield. I couldn't come up with an answer, but I'd agreed to do as she told me. There was no getting around that. If I wanted her help finding Ilia and Colin, I'd have to obey her.

_A sword and shield… well, what do you know. I think I know where we can get both,_ I reasoned glumly.

The villagers had to know, by now, that Colin and Ilia had been taken. They would be scared, and probably on heavy guard. Was it right to take tools for their defence from them?

_I've got no choice_, I reminded myself. _I do as she wants, she helps me. That's the deal._

I slipped out of the spring and looked around. I was already on edge; when she told me she was riding in my shadow, I hadn't been prepared for her to suddenly shoot out of it and appear on her own! She was a little scary in this form. I could see straight through her, but her eye… that eye I had seen back in the dungeon beneath the castle, it was still there, and against her black body, it stuck out alarmingly. I jumped when I caught sight of her.

It also meant there was no getting away from her. She really did have me in a bind. She knew something about Colin and Ilia, and she would only help me if I helped her. From this point on, we were both using each other, nothing more.

It was unsettling, as I walked. So much had rushed me so fast. First, everything was different to me now. I was close to the ground, with duller sight, and my senses of smell and hearing were going berserk. Even without a wind, I could smell familiar scents of the village; wood fires, Uli's cooking, the goats at the ranch…

I had to wonder if I would ever walk on two legs among them again.

When I'd heard 'Shadow Beasts' mentioned, I'd remembered a little more of how I wound up like this. I remembered the black monster… then nothing but pain. Like my entire body had been burnt away to leave this wolf behind. It was all too possible, that my two-legged form was gone.

But I had no time to mourn, for I was spurred on an insistent voice in my ear. I would have to enter the village like this.

I gulped at that as I walked out onto the path.

If Colin and Ilia had been taken, the rest of the villagers would be on their guard. Wolves weren't treated kindly in Ordon; if they were lucky, they were chased away but… well, I now had a different opinion on that wolf skull Mayor Bo proudly displayed on his wall…

Night began to fall, quite fast actually, as I rounded the bend to my old house. I wondered how long I had been away. I'd been to Hyrule Castle, after all; Rusl had been preparing for a journey of days. Whatever Midna had done, and I shivered to think about it, had brought us back here in an instant, but did I get there in an instant? I had no way to tell.

A rustling sound caught my attention. Another of those… green monsters had been hiding in the grass along the path. I avoided it, keeping my eyes on it until I was sure it wouldn't rush me. It being there made me nervous. Not only was the darkness falling fast, but the monsters were getting more brazen. They had escaped the forest and were moving on Ordon.

As I approached my house, I saw two more beasts. And there was no avoiding them this time, they'd seen me.

I fell into a crouch without thinking. My growl did nothing to scare them away; they raised their clubs and dashed for me.

I sprang.

Before I had even realised it, my teeth and claws had gouged the flesh of the closest one. It still stood, barely. But the moment I hit the ground, I leapt for the second. The same happened; they had both taken the sort of injury that would fell a man. Jaggle had been mauled by a wolf once. His injuries weren't as bad as these I'd just inflicted on these monsters, but he had nearly died.

_If they're this tough to keep coming…_ I grimaced, but decided not to think about it. They were the same kind of monsters who stormed the spring and taken my friends. If anything, they deserved this.

I leapt again. My teeth sank deep into its flesh, and as I sprang away from it towards the second beast, I felt its flesh part like thin cloth as I tore its throat out. I flew through the air towards the second, my claws right towards it. It had no time to defend itself. My sharp claws dug deep into its body and it stopped fighting as it fell. We hit the ground and I rolled off, turning back to face them. But both lay on the grassy earth, not moving.

I sighed. _They were just monsters… beasts. They're a part of this invasion, somehow. When they appeared in the forest, we should have taken it as a warning. They're just going to keep coming. It's better for us all if I stop them coming back…_

I shook the dust from my body and turned to face the village. Suddenly, my ears perked up as I heard a quiet voice from behind me.

"Th-thank you for killing those monsters!"

I couldn't see where the voice came from at first; quiet, high-pitched and timid. There was nothing noticeable at first, just a squirrel.

I quickly realised the squirrel had been the one to speak. My eyes went wide.

"Those beasts have been causing nothing but trouble for this village. They kidnapped the village children!" The squirrel spoke.

_Being a wolf, I can just about handle,_ I thought. _But talking squirrels? I must be losing my mind._

"But you're no beast… you smell like the trees of Ordon."

_Well, at least someone recognised me, even if it's all part of this dream…_

"All animals understand one another, so we can talk to each other, even you."

With that hasty explanation, the squirrel vanished. It left me behind with a simple 'Oh…' on my mind. _All animals understand each other, huh?_

"Don't think about snacking, little wolf; you've got a job to do," hissed the voice in my ear.

I growled in response and turned around.

Into Ordon.

(*)

Ordon seemed to be as I feared.

On its guard.

No-one was outside, like they used to be at this hour. A couple of torches were lit, but no-one seemed to be out in their light. It was like the entire village was holding its breath.

So it took me by surprise when I stepped out from the relative safety of the hills into the light, to be greeted by…

"MON-MONSTER!"

The yell was loud, but somehow no-one else heard. I snapped around to see Jaggle glaring at me.

"BRING BACK OUR CHILDREN!"

The pit of my stomach dropped away when he raised the grass to his lips. Sure enough, as I used to impress the villagers by doing, he summoned the great hawk, and without hesitation, turned it on me.

Finally, I saw some sense in having a wolf's body. It was incredibly agile. I leapt to the side with little effort and avoided the hawk, which barely lifted itself back into the air in time to miss the ground. As it rose, I saw its eye, and a flicker of recognition crossed us… But it didn't last. The bird soared back into the sky, back to Jaggle.

_Attacking me with my own pet?_

Midna's voice whispered something into my ear I actually agreed with. Diving out of the torchlight, she popped out of my shadow again, doing as she had done back in the castle; pointing out the best footholds. I jumped without hesitation. I didn't trust her, I trusted myself; she was just helping.

With a couple of huge bounds, I was on the roof of Sara's little shop. Next, a couple of shorter jumps landed me softly on the rocks beside it. I noted now that my lupine feet were almost silent. Not only could I jump further than when I had two legs, but now I could land softer. Jaggle didn't notice me.

Not until I sank into a pounce and brewed a growl in my throat.

He snapped around to spot me and almost forgot to scream.

The hawk took flight in panic as Jaggle dived into the stream.

I wanted to laugh, but… it would be at his expense. Colin and Ilia had been kidnapped by monsters. Jaggle was right, I had to look like a monster on first glance. He was doing what was right, defending this village.

However, the shadow was definitely giggling in my ear. I didn't respond to her. Instead I stepped to the edge of the rock to look over the village.

Home seemed different now. There was too much tension in the air, like everyone would burst into panic if I were discovered now. I was going to have to lie low, get what she wanted without being spotted.

From my vantage point, I could see most of the village, including, I noted, someone else outside. I saw Rusl urging Uli back inside their house.

_Oh Rusl… I am so sorry I couldn't stop them taking Colin! I swear, I will get him back! But… I'm going to need to borrow something to do it…_

I watched cautiously as Rusl began to walk down the path, carrying a huge torch. He… he walked very slowly… with a limp… He hadn't had a limp when I'd left! What happened?

I hopped down from the rock and slunk into the shadows along the hillside. Rusl was searching the village, patrolling… I scurried silently up the hillside, looking down on him. I got a better look at his leg; beneath his ripped trousers, I could see bandages.

I swallowed. How had he gotten so injured? Had… had those beasts… stormed the village… after the spring?

Goddesses…

And I hadn't been here to help! I'd been lounging around in the spring!

That set my resolve.

I hadn't been able to protect my home from these beasts, but I would slay any that stepped in my way. I bared my teeth at the thought.

Rusl suddenly tensed, but if he turned around to look at me, I was already gone.

(*)

Less than an hour later, I walked out of the village. Midna had appeared out of my shadow and made the sword and shield vanish when I found them. I didn't bother trying to understand how. I was long past wondering how she did anything. I would never understand without her telling me, and she would never tell me.

So, my end of the bargain was fulfilled. I'd gathered the sword and shield.

Now… I gulped… she was going to bring me back into the Twilight.

Colin and Ilia had been stolen away into this place. I would have to go back into it anyway. And it was just as well I had someone who knew it with me.

I still didn't know what she wanted. Would she hold up her end of the bargain? There was no way of knowing.

My ears flicked again as I heard a strange voice. It was a strange kind of voice… the best I could describe it was 'pure,' as if it were untainted by air around it. It was coming from the spring as I walked past it, beckoning me to it.

For some reason, I listened to this voice. It was soft, a little friendly… Of all the voices I was starting to hear come from nowhere, this was one I was more willing to trust.

The soothing words continued as I entered the familiar spring. I'd never heard anything quite like it. The voice spoke of my beast form… it seemed to know all about me. I had to know more. As my feet met the water, the air in the spring suddenly changed.

The entire place seemed to tense.

All around me, thick spears of red and black suddenly drove themselves into the ground. Between them, a wall of… _something_ appeared there. I got the distinct impression I wouldn't be leaving.

_What is this, a trap?_

"_Beware…" _whispered the pure voice. _"A shadow being… it approaches…"_

_What?_

My guard went up and I searched the spring frantically. One of the creatures of the Twilight invasion? Here?

_Not good_.

I felt the fur on my back stand up, and I chanced a glance upwards.

_There!_

The sky above the spring tore open.

I didn't try to understand what it was. I fell into a defensive crouch and readied myself, my eyes trained on this rip in the sky. It was almost a diamond shape, but… no, it didn't have a shape, made up of squares.

_Like those squares that were rising all around the castle?_

Maybe.

I wasn't kept waiting long. Seconds later, something formed within the gash. It grew larger in seconds, and suddenly dropped into the spring.

My blood ran cold.

It was huge.

Black.

Menacing.

It was the same creature! The one that pulled me into the Twilight!

The beast towered over me. My knees were shaking, all of them; I couldn't move. Ice-cold fear was flooding my body.

This thing had nearly killed me!

Suddenly, it all became calm.

A burst of soothing warmth swept away the cold.

I breathed again.

All the fear… it seemed to be gone.

Instead, I made my decision.

If this beast hadn't killed me back in the Twilight, I definitely wouldn't let it now!

I lunged.

My claws sliced into its sides and held tight as I bit at its throat. Its flesh was tough; the first bite did little to it. But my footing was firm, and I lashed out again and again, biting my way through its flesh.

The creature appeared to be stunned that I was capable of this. For long moments it did not fight back, merely crying out as I bit at its neck. Eventually it shook itself and my hold failed. It sent me sprawling to the floor but I rolled as I hit the ground, coming back to my feet almost instantly. I crouched low and watched it approach me. Black blood was dripping from its throat; its taste in my mouth was disgusting. I spat it out into the water, challenging the beast to come at me again.

It did. And I leapt again.

Just as I had thought, it was not expecting my attack. Instead, I sank my claws back into its flesh and held on tighter than before, snapping my jaws time after time around its throat.

_Nearly… almost…!_

_Got it!_

The last of its flesh parted and I leapt back.

The black beast fell away from me, lifeless.

I spat away the flesh that remained in my mouth, dipping my jaw in the spring's water to wash away the taste.

As I watched the beast for any signs that it was still a threat, my eyes flew wide.

The fallen beast simply exploded.

It became a cloud of black squares.

Every single one of those squares shot skyward, back into the rip in the sky.

After a moment, I was sure no others were coming through it. I barked at it in triumph, and with that my ears twitched picking up on the words of the pure voice again. It beckoned me closer, wishing me to listen.

(~+~)

There have been very few moments in my life where I found myself unable to do a thing, and I never thought this clueless boy would subject me to one of them. But that was where I found myself, in the spring, unable to make a decision as the Sacred Beast was set upon by the heclic's minion.

I don't know why I didn't consider it. Perhaps it was naivety, thinking that the gods had dropped the answer to all my problems in my lap, that he would simply step around anything that got in his way. But no. Instead, I watched in pure horror from his shadow as the beast dropped before him.

This beast wasn't a beast. Zant had corrupted a Twili and turned it into his slave. Within the hideous Light-resistant body lay one of my people. Probably screaming for help somewhere in its mind, but unable to fight back.

And at the same time, it was ordered to do one thing, and one thing only – kill anything that stood against it.

The situation was impossible. The beast was going to attack. I couldn't warp the wolf anywhere else quickly enough, and I couldn't tell him not to attack. To do so, I would have revealed far too much. Besides, the wolf would never have understood.

But the other option was painfully clear. The beast wouldn't be subdued. Zant's obscene magic had turned a calm, innocent Twili into a single-minded monster. It wouldn't stop until it had slaughtered the wolf. And for the first time in my life I had to choose.

Which was more valuable? A member of my own race, or this scraggy wolf?

I couldn't choose.

I needed the wolf. The wolf was the key to saving my entire world.

And here he was, facing the very thing I was trying to save.

I, like he, had frozen in the face of it.

But his pause was only for a moment.

What he did made unbelievable distress well up inside me. Even as a shadow, I felt the tears in my eyes.

As savage as a pure beast, the wolf slew the shadow.

I couldn't take it.

The instant I got the chance, I slid into the shadow of a nearby tree.

Everything I had just seen, everything I had thought, it all flew around my head. I was a mess. And in the safety of this shadow, unseen, unheard, I couldn't stop myself falling apart.

I had not had the chance to weep for so long.

Not since the service for _him_.

And now, I looked upon what I had done.

_Who really betrayed the Twili, Midna? Zant for forcing them into the Light, or you for allowing the Light to kill one?_

All the rage, all the frustration, all the pain I thought I'd dealt with… I'd just buried it. And what I saw pushed it all back up. It all rushed me, trying to break out all at once. All because of what I saw this boy-turned-wolf do. And all the while, those words would not stop hitting me.

_Who really betrayed the Twili?_

It was a long time before I pulled myself together.

And I hated myself for how I did it.

I told myself, over and over again, that there had to be no way to save this Twili.

That it was dead as soon as Zant took it over.

That I would bless its family and give it a funeral fit for royalty.

That its tragic passing would help bring an end to the suffering of its brothers and sisters.

But above all else, that I could let _nothing_ stand in my way, or I would lose everything.

I slowly got a handle on myself.

This might not be the only time we faced one of Zant's creatures.

I couldn't do this every time.

So I made my decision.

To save my realm, I would have to sacrifice a few lives.

Zant had turned it into a war.

In a war, lives had to be lost.

And if I were to win my fight against him… so be it…

It gave me the grip on myself I needed. That burning hatred, the memories of what he did to me… I even berated myself for breaking down like that when I had a job to do.

Yes, this was a damned war.

Yes, it was tragic. But no, this was not the end.

I would do what I had to do.

I gathered together all that sadness. Now that I had vented it, I felt a lot better. Not that I'd be making a habit of this; I wanted this war over and over fast. That left little time for me to succumb to pathetic emotions, like a child. Zant called me a child. I had no intention of proving him right.

I slipped out of the safety of the shadow, jumping between a few others to reach the wolf.

As I looked up from my hiding place I regarded him with interest.

_Well, well…_

Before the beast stood an immense apparition. Made purely of light, a crown of gold atop its head, it spoke to the wolf.

As I caught its words, I came to realise it was another Light spirit. I knew the tiny bundle I had seen within the Twilight could not be the full extent of the being, and I had to say it was reasonably impressive. It was long into its speech to the wolf, but I heard enough to piece things together, especially given what I had discovered from what remained of the other spirit.

The spirits answered to the Gods of this world, tasked with guarding the very light itself. And this one seemed to know an awful lot about the 'Sacred Beast' this boy was. _Chosen by the Goddesses… I knew it._

As I listened to its few remaining words, I grudgingly came to a conclusion.

Zant had subdued the world with Twilight. Within it, he was its king. To get to him, I'd need to break his kingdom apart, piece by piece. And from the sound of things, if I did that, I'd be able to restore the light the boy had lost, that which turned him into the wolf. After all, if I were to drag him into the Temple, a place designed for creates with less than four legs, having him back as a boy might just be advantageous.

Maybe I would accept this request, to push back the invading Twilight. Only if it helped me reach the Temple.

With that, the Light beast faded, its energy dissipating to become one with the water around it.

The beast stood for a moment in awe. I took advantage of the Light spirit's departure to jump back into his shadow. I gave him a moment, then mumbled into his ear, reminding him of our deal. The wolf's shoulders heaved but he did not protest.

_Yeah, you've been chosen by the Gods. Get used to it, kid. We've got more important things to worry about right now…_

I led him back to the Twilight Curtain, popping out of his shadow when we were right there. Oh, this was going to be fun! I needed some amusement to push aside my earlier sorrows.

"Ready?" I smirked at him. The beast knew what I meant, regarding me curiously.

I slipped backwards through the Curtain. It put up no resistance to me; it was Shadow magic embodied, and I passed through it like water. Though I could simply have taken the beast's paw and pulled him through that way, it wasn't nearly as fun as using magic; I shaped my hair into a hand, throwing it through the barrier on a magical arm, lunging at the beast before he could react, grabbing him and yanking him through the barrier.

As I lay the shaking creature on the ground, I wondered how long it would take him to recover.

_Better get used to this, buster. I get the feeling this won't be the last time._


	7. Chapter 6: Faron Woods

Okay... hang on just a minute... Gargravarr hasn't actually managed to put together a Zelda chapter of all things, has he? He HAS? Well, who'd-a thunk it. I think I'll drop in on Lucifer next and get some ice cream...  
>In all seriousness, I have so much written work still in states of half-completion, so many stories I've tried to tell and abandoned. I need to keep writing, I know that deep down, or I'll lose my focus completely. As of late, I seem to be recovering my muse; I've been reading A LOT of fantasy (working my way through A Song of Ice &amp; Fire, for one, LOVE my Kindle), and I guess it put me back in the right mindset. So *shrugs* maybe you'll see more writing from me soon, maybe not, I just can't promise anything, though I have been working on the oh-so-torturously-tricky plot of Scars (seriously, it gets so convoluted I'm astonished to think I can continue it at times), and perhaps in the next couple of months will post another chapter of that. I do appreciate, though, that I have probably lost a fair amount of my audience at this point, and I realise I probably won't get a lot of reviews, but if any of my old readers do happen to drop by, I'd love to hear from you!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Faron Woods

(~^~)

Here we were.

I finally heaved my body off the ground.

Midna wrenching me through this… _wall_… drew back those unpleasant memories once more, when I had feared for my life.

What looked like a wall somehow became like water when she once again threw her hand at me. I had no time to react; she had grabbed me with whatever mystical powers she had and pulled me through.

It was very unpleasant, passing through this wall; it lasted only an instant, but it was like diving into freezing water. It stung at my skin, as if it were washing all the heat away from me. I felt almost like I was falling through ice.

And then it was gone, and I was panting on the ground again. The feeling of cold didn't leave me, back here in this place that drained the land of its light.

As I picked myself up off the ground, my limbs shaky, I realised the imp was glaring at me. Why wouldn't she understand I was not like her? She knew we were different, and yet she expected me to be up, on my feet and racing ahead of her. The look on her face made my blood boil. But I had no time to express myself to her; before I could blink, she was gone from the air and had landed on my back once more. I instinctively shook my shoulders, but my mind told me it was useless. Sure enough, her small but vicious hands yanked my ears, and I grunted from the sharp pain.

I couldn't stand much more of this. I was completely at her mercy. She could hurt me and I couldn't even touch her. But I had no other choice. Either I did what she said, or Ilia and Colin would still be lost, somewhere out there, alone and afraid. I had to get them back.

If this imp hadn't dangled the promise of help in front of my nose… my snout… I would have torn her throat out by now. And if she didn't follow through with that promise, I really would.

I shivered as I looked around.

Black squares were once more rising before my eyes. I didn't care any more what they were; all I knew was that it meant I was trapped in this dangerous land, my only ally this infernal creature of dubious loyalty.

She kicked my sides and I growled, but I started walking anyway. As I walked, I studied the path I knew so well, now so… _alien_… in this strange light. The entire place, it was completely different. Like I had been whisked away from Ordon, from Hyrule itself, and stranded in a distant land.

From what Midna and Her Highness had told me, I wasn't far off.

We'd been right, Rusl and I… that feeling we'd both encountered here before was a warning. Yet whatever had happened here had rushed in too fast for anyone to counter. If it was even close to what Her Highness had gone through… I had to do something.

But then, what could I do about it? I wasn't magical, like She and Midna were; I couldn't see what I was supposed to do here. All I could see was that I had become quite an effective killer in this body.

And what scared me about that was that it felt good.

When I had killed that beast in the Spring, I hadn't even thought that I was ending its life. Instead I had felt sweet victory when it finally fell to the ground, like a primitive competition to find the strongest.

Maybe that was why she wanted me, so I could kill things for her. But fighting back this Twilight… wasn't that like trying to fight the light of the Sun?

And yet… the Light Spirit that had revealed itself to me, the mighty Ordona… I would never look upon that Spring the same way again. It had to be a great blessing, to see the holy being that watched over our lands. My belief in the Holy Goddesses had never been very strong, but now I was starting to believe my prayers were not being lost to the air. But at the same time, amongst its words of admiration, and its declarations that I was some kind of 'Great Hero chosen by the Goddesses themselves,' it had decreed that I was the one to defeat the Twilight.

How in the world was I supposed to do that?

As I reached the end of the field, I wondered why the Goddesses hadn't chosen someone who actually stood a chance of understanding what was being asked of them.

"Hmm… so these are the weapons you use in your world?"

I'd noticed weight shuffling on my back, and now I heard Midna's voice sounding a little… muffled… I flicked my head around to glance at her.

I nearly yelped as I flinched back.

Midna had somehow managed to 'wear' the shield on her face, like a mask, but what was more pressing was that she held the sword… and she was swinging it blindly!

I growled at her as I ducked my head down – that was one of Rusl's swords, it was sharp! I could have sworn I felt its blade cleave through some of the fur around my neck.

She seemed to heed my warning and stopped. I tensed up, my anger building once more. She didn't even seem apologetic when I turned a glare at her. Instead, she commented on how pointless the weapons were.

Apparently not enough to amuse her. No sooner had she thrown the sword into the ground than she dropped the shield over my face. I shook my head to try and dislodge it, growling angrily, when with a snap, the two things vanished in a puff of black squares.

When the shield disappeared it let me see her smirking face. Not that I was expecting anything less, but she could have cut me with that sword, and yet she seemed to think it was nothing more than simple fun. I was about to bark my feelings at her when she continued.

"All right, a promise is a promise, I guess…"

If I still had two legs, I would be clawing my fingers in frustration. She was keeping her word. I didn't know what was more annoying… the abuse I was taking from her, or the fact that I _had_ to take it, because she would keep her promise in the end. It meant I couldn't stay angry at her… not if I wanted that help. With an almost silent snarl, I let go of the tension within me. Submitting to her.

There was one tiny glimmer of hope, though.

She said she trusted me.

Perhaps not enough to leave my head attached to my neck, but… it was progress. Maybe if she trusted me she'd tell me more about what was going on.

Then came the catch.

I had to do something _more_ for her.

Gather _things_.

What _things?_ She wouldn't tell me, and I couldn't exactly ask her.

_Trust me_. Well… she trusted me a little now, and… well, she hadn't gotten me _killed_ yet… With a heaviness, I accepted I'd have to trust her. I still didn't like it, but I needed her, she needed me.

She lay across my head, and as if sensing my agreement, patted my had, just like she were complimenting a dog.

_I swear, Midna… after you get me Colin and Ilia back, I __**never**__ want to see you again!_

Softly, a sound began to fill my ears. I turned my ears to its direction; the imp riding on my back shifted as well, so I guessed she could hear it too.

It was some kind of melody, but it was tuneless, morose… a ballad of indescribable sadness. Coupled with the way I heard things in this Twilight, it sounded chilling… haunting… I just knew I would be hearing that sound in my mind for days to come. In just a few moments I had worked out where it was coming from.

_Faron Spring._

"Hear that?" My watcher said quietly, indicating with a nudge to my shoulder at the direction of the Spring. I looked directly at it to show I did. "That's the lament of a Spirit that's had its light stolen…"

A _Light _Spirit_?_

There was more than one, here? Another majestic creature, a servant of the Goddesses… and it was making that soul-wrenching sound?

"I wonder where it is…" And predictably, she giggled again.

_Why is this all so funny to you?_ I wondered absently.

I felt her shift, and for a moment she lay absent-mindedly against my back, seemingly disinterested in the world surrounding us.

"Better hurry up…" She said idly. "It's not my fault what happens to your world if you don't find that light…"

I growled and gave in. Her little ploy to get me moving worked. The last thing I wanted was for this to get any worse; if she was saying I could bring back the light to these woods, could stop this hideous place bearing down upon Ordon… I had to. Both as my duty to Her Highness… and to make sure Colin, Ilia and I all had homes to go back to…

Even with Midna's hint, I didn't need to think about where the sound was coming from. My lupine ears guided me sure as an arrow, and I was greeted with an eerily familiar sight. Just like back in Ordon, golden light floated above the water of the spring. But unlike the mighty Ordona, this light was no majestic, ethereal animal. Instead, it was a shapeless apparition, hanging in midair. Its light was nothing compared to that radiated by Ordona, like a candle to the Sun. If anything… it was… pitiful… Sadness and lament hung around it, the air heavy with regret.

I stepped up to it.

(~+~)

Well, here I was again, looking at the Light Spirit… or what was left of it. It really did seem to be powerless, as if it actually had used up the last of its power trying to stop me, because it didn't react to me. I expected it to howl its indignity at me, that I should return, yet it remained silent until the beast plodded up to it. Maybe it had _some_ power left, but nothing to do anything useful with.

When the beast sat before it, it finally awoke from its mourning. Not a word was spoken to me, instead it focused entirely on the wolf. It told him of the light it had so casually lost, scattered around the Woods, and that if the wolf could reclaim it, light could be restored to this place.

'Now that sounds good!'

I smirked at the thought. Breaking apart Zant's kingdom? Sounded like it was going to be easier than I thought.

The Spirit taught the wolf how to seek out the lost light, and without a moment's hesitation he spun around. He didn't even need me to kick his sides to spur him into action.

'That's it, boy. Go fetch!'

(*)

Minutes.

It felt like it had taken mere minutes.

The wolf had plowed through the forest at astonishing speed. My training seemed to be working. Nothing stood before the beast for more than a second before his vicious teeth and claws cut it down.

I had to say, I was impressed. I couldn't help but congratulate myself on moulding such a perfect servant. He didn't hesitate or question me the entire time. As soon as the scent of one of the light-stealing parasites reached his powerful senses, senses I'd taught him to use effectively, he was off. Seconds later the parasite was dead, its stolen light relinquished.

And now we were stalking the final bug the wolf could smell. I didn't need him to tell me this was the last one. His determination was obvious. His claws sank into the ground as he approached it, the sort of stride that dictated _nothing_ would put him off his goal _this_ close to achieving it.

I almost laughed, but for the sake of the final bug, settled for a content grin. Oh, we were close.

Seconds later, the beast beneath me sank to its knees and _leapt_. Claws and teeth bared, lunging faster than the eye could see… the bug had no chance. The beast's sharp instruments tore it to shreds instantly. No chance to defend itself.

I could feel the wolf's victorious thoughts as the final piece of light was released. Not a second was lost; just as the spirit had told him, he touched the light, collecting it, and suddenly his body pulsed with golden energy.

I yelped; light was beginning to enshroud him. I had no choice but to become a shadow; the light was becoming intense enough to burn me. The light cast shadows all around him, and in seconds the Twilight's hold began to weaken. I watched in amazement as the light burned away the forced Twilight that blanketed the woods. He wasn't even paying attention, instead galloping back to the Spirit. I followed at a distance, jumping between quickly-appearing shadows as the Twilight was ripped apart at the seams, light returning to the forest.

I did feel regret; I still held anger at his people for what they did, and I still felt this was only fair. But I quelled that with the thought of bringing about Zant's downfall. The temple would soon be free of the Twilight, my servant would recover his own light, and we would soon obtain a piece of the Shadow. Oh, I could _feel_ it! This was almost too easy! We were close!

And so I was almost ecstatic when I watched the wolf skid to a halt in the spring's water, the light leaving his body to rejoin the Spirit. The instant the light and Spirit combined, pure white light erupted across the land.

Even as a shadow I had to shield my eyes. It was an intense light, stronger than anything I had ever seen before. No wonder Zant had been forced to steal it; this light held the world in balance. It was so powerful I couldn't help but be awed.

It didn't last long. The flare gave way, and in seconds…

In seconds the Twilight was gone.

Pure light bathed the land, just like beyond the Curtain, which I quickly realised was no longer there.

We'd done it.

My servant had restored this place to light, and with it, lit up the way forward.

I smirked as I turned to jump into his shadow.

'Well, well, isn't this fancy…'

(~^~)

I had never felt so warm in my life. I felt the light take up residence within me as I slew those hideous bugs, warmer every time I reclaimed another piece until it felt like the Sun dwelt within me. So warm, so powerful… I thundered back to the Spirit, my body feeling light with the power I carried. This felt _amazing_.

Even when I returned the light to its owner, I did not feel that warmth leave. It rushed across the forest, warming everything there.

I had never felt more proud. Suddenly, power took hold of me once more, and I felt myself _change. _I couldn't tell what was happening, but I didn't fear it. I knew it was something good. I just felt it.

When the feeling subsided, I was looking at Faron Spring, just as it had been the last time I looked upon it during the day. Overhead, the Sun burned warm and bright. I felt energy and life around me; the woods that had once held their breath were now breathing easy.

From out of the spring rose a magnificent shape of golden light. It spoke to me with joy, revealing itself to be the spirit Faron, a giant manifestation of a tree creature. It hung from an orb of golden light, light I knew I had recovered for it, and I felt pride and honour swell within me.

_I'd done it!_

I grinned at the thought, listening to the thanks from Faron, until it told me to look at myself.

I did so, and gasped.

I was standing on two legs again.

That was what I had felt, my wolf body had disappeared had disappeared.

I was myself again!

I felt tears shimmer in my eyes.

I had feared so much that I had lost my body, and now I had it back.

After some time of letting that fact sink in, I noticed my clothes were very different.

Faron explained as I looked myself over in astonishment. I wore a green single-piece tunic in place of my patchwork shirt, with smooth pants in place of my ill-fitting but homely trousers, and sturdy adventurer's boots. Topping my head, I felt a soft, long hat that curved down my back, and tough gauntlets covered my arms and hands. Hefty chainmail protected my chest under the tunic, above a soft undershirt. This suit fit perfectly, and felt _right_. I had never worn anything like it before.

_The clothes of Hyrule's previous Hero, Chosen by the Goddesses._

Wow. I wasn't too sure how to feel about this. Me, a hero, chosen by the Goddesses… It felt surreal. That I'd been selected to combat this invasion, that I was intended to bring about peace in this land.

That I was to follow in the footsteps of the legendary Hero before me. We all knew of those stories, of how eons ago a young boy decided the fate of the entire land, facing untold evil with pure courage, and now the idea that there was some truth in those tales… I felt honoured, and humble to be chosen.

I would make people proud of me. I would rise to this, combat this evil, and bring back the peace, for all who dwelt in this land.

Faron told me one final thing before it parted; deep within the woods was a dark power, supposedly sealed away, that I would need to combat to fight the ruler of the Twilight Her Highness had told me of.

Strangely, I felt no hesitation, despite what I'd been through already. I felt… confident… stronger than I ever had been. I'd been dragged into this Twilight, changed into a wolf, fought it back and now here I stood, wearing the clothes of a legendary adventurer, and I felt ready to face anything that stood between Hyrule and freedom.

I fixed my gaze upon Faron, the weight of what it had told me beginning to grip my shoulders, but I nodded. I was determined to face this.

(~+~)

I had to say, the boy looked _much_ better in green. I didn't think he even _had_ pockets like I did, where else could those clothes have come from… but as I listened to the Spirit's words, I understood.

Well, Zelda's belief in those old legends appeared to have been justified, much to my surprise. She spoke of a 'Hero' rising before in the Light World's history, and here was my servant supposedly wearing his clothes.

I looked him over from within his shadow. The clothes fit him very well. He looked much more like a warrior now, and would doubtless be much better protected from the dangers I was going to drag him into.

At the back of my head were thoughts that the Gods were playing with us. Twice now, from two different, though related, creatures, I had heard that this boy was chosen by the Goddesses of this land to save it. Then we had the Blue-Eyed Beast, a Gods-chosen saviour of the Twili, and he was that, too. I didn't know what kind of conclusion to draw from it, whether this entire journey would just be entertainment for them or what. I shelved those thoughts for later. More pressing thoughts were emerging.

_A piece is nearby, to the north. Its presence is weak, but unmistakeable. You must recover it, my lady._

'Oh, I intend to.'

I grinned when the Light Spirit began to speak of the 'dark power' within the temple, especially when it told the boy he would have to fight it. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the Spirit even shot a glance at me, in the depths of the boy's shadow.

'Maybe it's finally seen sense – it knows that power is rightfully mine, and if it wants to see it that way, letting me go get it will benefit us all.

The boy nodded, and I could see determination in his face. I really had set his mind correctly; he looked ready to do whatever was necessary to fight this invasion.

How convenient.

When the spirit slunk back into its pool, I rose from the boy's shadow. We had a deal, after all, and since I'd helped him banish the Twilight from this forest, now it was his turn.

The temple.

And within, the Shadow awaited.

(~^~)

As much as I hated to admit it, Midna was right. There was no way I'd have survived these Woods without her help. I had to stop myself grinding my teeth when I realised how she'd trained me in the castle, and how much I'd learned from it. Everything she'd put me through in my escape, I'd needed to recover the light.

And I would be lying if I denied envisioning her face on some of those creatures I'd ripped to shreds when using the things she'd taught me. At least they were trying to kill me, not holding themselves just beyond my grasp and tormenting me…

I agreed, we would head to the temple.

Midna grinned that unnerving grin and snapped her fingers. At my feet fell the gift sword and wooden shield we'd stolen… _borrowed_ from Ordon. I took a steadying breath as I picked them up.

I knew what this meant. Dark forces lay ahead of me, and it was up to me to deal with them. I cracked the sword a few inches out of its scabbard, marvelling at the sleek, deadly blade, before replacing it and fastening the weapon across my back, where it was most comfortable. The belt across my chest and shoulder was perfect for anchoring the scabbard.

I slid the shield onto my arm; Rusl hadn't taught me much about shields, viewing them as secondary to a good sword attack, but as I felt its weight on my arm, I knew I would have to learn to use it. I'd faced several Twilight-corrupted creatures at once already; they hadn't given me pause to combat them one at a time. It was only because I had enough claws and teeth to go around that I'd been able to survive, and now I only had one sword.

I thought of Rusl again, hoping that he was healing. I longed to head back to Ordon and reassure him, but I knew Midna was right; we had to meet this dark power head on, here and now.

_You got me this far, though, Rusl. I think I can handle myself from here._

Midna finally fell into my shadow, and I knew both her eyes were watching me closely. No stalling. I slipped the shield off onto my back, freeing both my hands.

I set off through the small cave, reaching the dark cavern that led to the grove. Without even asking, my lantern appeared on the ground in front of me in a swirl of black squares. I glanced down and saw the red eye watching me, and I knew it was a look of impatience; she wasn't going to wait for me to ask for anything, but instead throw me what she thought I needed.

I sighed and picked it up off the ground, clicking the flint to light it. I drew the sword and stepped into the darkness once more.

Midna, to her credit, stayed quiet, letting me concentrate as the vermin and vicious plants rushed me. I remembered what Rusl taught me, waiting until the right moment to strike with the sword. Unlike when I had rescued Talo, back then armed with a simple wooden sword, the steel blade of Rusl's fine sword dispatched everything it touched with a single swipe.

The vermin and keese especially were still aggressive; I knew this to be their nesting grounds, and they would normally defend their homes, but this wasn't defence. They were outright attacking me. The woods were breathing easier, but still not perfectly. A lingering darkness flitted through the air, and I guessed this was setting the creatures on edge. I worked my way through the cave quickly, trying not to slay creatures where I could. I respected the Woods, after all – all of us in Ordon did. We were raised to be a part of them, not to strike down whatever got in our way.

Emerging from the darkness, I caught an odd scent on the breeze. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the grove was covered with a thick, rolling, purple-ish fog. The scent left an acidic taste in my mouth, and suddenly my mind screamed danger. We certainly weren't done with the dark presence in this place. This fog was unnatural, and I just knew I couldn't touch it.

But as I looked across the grove, I saw there was no way through. The rocky outcrops, just a bound away when I had four legs, now seemed incredibly distant. There was no way I'd get through the grove without touching the floor, going through this-

Ah!

A blur rushed past me, snatching the still-burning lantern from my hand. I steadied myself to see a monkey holding it.

The creature looked back at me and began squeaking at me. The monkeys that dwelt within the forest were said to be smart animals, but this one seemed to be beckoning me forwards. Midna's voice hissed in my ear, predictably berating me for losing the lantern, but I ignored her. Instead, I watched as the monkey attached the lantern's handle to a stick and walked into the fog. As the lantern descended into the fog, the haze simply vanished, burned away by the flame!

I stood for a moment, amazed at the creature. It knew what it was doing, and it turned around, beckoning me down as it cleared a path by swinging the lantern around. The fog parted wherever the flame reached, and I grinned.

_These creatures really do know the forest better than we ever could. I need to watch closely,_ I thought as I stepped into a fog-free circle. The monkey clapped and squeaked as I followed it, and quickly progressed forwards. It wouldn't release the lantern, insisting on being the one to clear the path. I soon saw why; more vermin roamed the floor of the grove, seemingly immune to the fog, along with those goblin-like creatures I'd first encountered when I rescued Talo. The monkey was in no position to defend itself, and neither would I be, if I were holding the lantern out before me. Instead, I took on the creatures.

I knew this was going to happen; two of the goblin-creatures rushed me at once. I couldn't strike both at the same time, at least not effectively, so I slid the shield onto my arm. I was working this out as I went along, picking one of the creatures to attack first whilst holding the other off with my shield.

It didn't work well, at first; when I swung for the creature, I instinctively moved my other arm for balance, moving my shield out of the way. As my sword slashed at my enemy's chest I gasped with pain as the other's club slammed into my right leg.

We both went down at about the same time; the creature didn't get up, and I couldn't, instinct telling me to hold my leg until the pain went away, but the other still held the club, ready to hit me again. Instead, I managed to roll onto my back, bringing the shield up to block the club, bracing with both arms. The club bounced harmlessly off the wooden surface, and quickly I threw my shield arm out of the way; my opponent was momentarily defenceless, and I made up my mind to act. I ran it through the chest with the sword.

Its breath froze, and almost as if in water, it dropped its club and fell backwards, its body slipped off the smooth metal of the blade as it went. It fell heavily to the ground and lay motionless.

No longer in danger, my focus snapped and the pain rushed back. I couldn't move my leg; for a moment I feared I'd broken it. What use would I be then? Unable to walk, fallen before the first challenge was even over…

Slowly, I felt heat build within me. Through the haze burning from my leg, I noticed the back of my left hand glowing once more, straight through my new gauntlets. The three triangles glowed gold.

The heat built in my hand until it rushed down my arm, shooting through my body to my aching leg, and instantly the pain began to lessen. I gasped as soothing heat played over the limb; I couldn't tell what was happening, only that it no longer hurt quite so much, then quickly, at all.

Just a few moments later the heat retreated back into my hand and vanished, the glowing gone. I lay panting on the ground, the fog that had invaded my mind clearing rapidly. I gingerly felt down my body to my leg, and found it actually didn't hurt to touch. I could move my toes again. I could soon move it without any trouble, and chanced putting weight on it to stand up.

Sure enough, I could stand without issue. I looked down at the club that hit me; it was a solid piece of wood, perhaps oak. Surely a blow from such a weapon would have broken my leg…

I shook myself out, picking up my sword and following the monkey once more. Perhaps the fog had got into my head and made me imagine it all? I didn't know. But we soon reached the other side of the grove; not a moment too soon, either, as my lantern quickly burnt out. The monkey seemed to shrug at the useless object, tossing it to the ground like a bad piece of fruit. I gave the animal a heated glare as I recovered it.

The monkey took off through the gates into the north clearing. As I worked my way through the goblins guarding this place, I worked on my shield technique as quickly as I could. The first few hits, I managed to deflect with the shield, but as I slew the second-to-last creature, its partner managed a lucky hit, smashing its club into my upper arm.

There was no doubting it. In the split-second before agonising pain stabbed at me, I felt and heard the bone break. No, it didn't break – it _shattered._

_Oh GODDESSES THAT HURTS!_

The burning pain blinded me. I couldn't see, couldn't think. I'd broken a bone before – I'd fallen out of my tree and broken my leg – but it hadn't hurt this badly. I stumbled for a few moments, before I remembered _something_ had caused my bones to shatter, and that thing was still there, ready to break more of me. I swung blindly with the sword, trying to remember where it was; I couldn't tell if I hit anything, but from the sound I heard, I got lucky, another body fell to the floor.

I stopped my wild swinging and tried to steady myself. What the hell was I going to do now? I could feel the fragments of bone in my arm grinding when I moved my body, the sharp edges digging into my flesh. My arm was useless. Goddesses, would it even heal? I was going to lose it, at the very least I'd never be able to use my arm again, at worst it would have to be amputated! I was going to lose my arm!

Panting erratically through the pain I supported myself with my sword hand on my knee, when the feeling of heat returned. I steadied myself, my breath hitching for a moment.

The heat grew more intense in my hand, as if brewing, and suddenly raced across my chest, diving into my shattered arm. I gasped, throwing my head back purely on instinct, and suddenly I felt the fragments of bone move.

The pain immediately ceased, and even though I could feel the sharp edges of the shattered bone moving within my flesh, I didn't cry out. I felt it, the bones reassembling themselves almost as if the strike to my arm was being undone. In seconds, I felt my bones knit themselves together, becoming strong once more.

I released the breath I'd forgotten I was holding as the heat within my arm cooled, whatever had been left racing back across my body to my left hand, where it vanished, as if it had never been.

I knelt in stunned silence for several moments, trying to figure out what had just happened. I'd felt my arm break; when the club hit me, I'd felt almost every splinter separate from within my flesh, felt the tiny pieces, sharp as knives, dig into my muscle, and yet I looked down at my flexing fingers. Not only was there no sign of that incredible pain, but I gingerly picked up the shield I had dropped. There was no way I knew that bone could heal like that. Some said months without movement would bring back some strength to a broken arm, but this had healed in but an instant.

Timidly, I glanced at my sword hand again. There was no glow visible there, but I was beginning to suspect, now. I placed the blade on the ground and, with my arm renewed, teased off my gauntlet, staring at the mark on my hand.

It was at the centre of all of this, I could feel it. I was beginning to suspect, now, that what I thought I'd imagined seeing, it was all _real_. When I had entered the Twilight, it had glowed, granting me breathing room from the beast until I had taken on the form of the wolf. The blow to my leg, it had glowed and suddenly the pain was gone. And now, I knew it had been glowing on my hand, the heat that flowed through my veins when it did, present once more, seeking out the injury I had taken and miraculously healing it.

Curiously, I pinched the flesh of my right hand with my left, but I was disappointed. Although my hand protested the treatment, the mark stayed silent.

Before the creature in my shadow could even protest my lack of progress, I had taken up the blade and shield and had risen to my feet. I stowed them away, still looking at the bare flesh of my hand as I followed the waiting monkey through the gate and into the northern grove.

I had just finished pulling my gauntlet back on when the monkey cried out in panic once more, another pair of creatures turning in shock to see me. I growled and shook loose my weapons, calming myself. Whether it had actually happened or not, I had _felt_ my bones shatter. I wasn't keen on feeling that again, even if this mark on my hand seemed to patch me up afterwards.

My shield arm was a little stiff, but loosened as I began to fight them. The first was still startled as I approached it, and I wasted no time in opening its throat with my blade. The second was more wary, trying to block the strike I followed with as its companion slid to the ground. My sword bounced off its club, the thick oak resisting the steel, and the creature immediately swung for me. I got my shield up in time, and for a moment we traded blows, my sword to its club, its club to my shield, until I swept for its legs. Even though it saw my intentions and skipped back, it was too heavy on its feet to hold its balance, and instinct made it use its arms to stop its fall. It was all the opening I needed, and in mere instants it lay a few feet from its companion, green blood weeping from the wound my sword had left through its chest.

I shook out my shield arm again; it helped a little, soon feeling like it used to, and begun walking into the grove. Stretching out before me was the path up to the ancient temple; I knew without even asking that Midna wanted me to enter it. It had been forbidden for as long as I could remember, and likely before that. The woods were known to be dangerous, but the temple was said to be a wish for death itself. Stories arose in my mind of children and young men wandering into the place, either out of curiosity or bravado, and never being seen again.

_For Colin and Ilia, I have to do this. I get her what she wants, she takes me to them. A deal's a deal._

A bird guarded a stall near the edge of the ravine; I took the opportunity to buy some lantern oil, after the mischievous monkey had used up all of mine. But when I turned back to the path, I stopped in my tracks.

Right at the entrance to the temple path sat an animal… a wolf, its coat a brilliant gold, its eyes ruby-red. And it chilled me to my bones when I saw the green of the path and the brown of the rock _straight through its body_.

It locked eyes with me, its mouth falling open, and a panting noise filled my ears. Short, sharp breaths fell from its snout, echoing in my ears like noise within the Twilight we'd just come from.

Suddenly, the spectral wolf fell into a stance I recognised all too well – a pounce. Without thinking, I had already drawn the sword and shield. Something in the back of my mind told me to run from it, but my legs wouldn't obey.

And when it came to it, neither would my arms. I saw the wolf leap at me so fast I didn't even hear the sword begin to swing, before the phantom beast was upon me, and my world faded once more to darkness.

(*)

Panting filled my ears as the blackness faded again to white. I knew I was on the ground, but surrounding me was not the white light of day, but… _pure white light_. I lay upon ghostly pale ground, and when I shoved my hands down to stand, it didn't feel like any earth I'd felt before; it felt like nothing at all.

I rose to my feet quickly, white light all around blinding me. I struggled to see as I followed the sound of breathing. I felt the same pull of instinct, the one that guided me when I had been a wolf, directing me to face the source of the sound; no sooner was I looking in its direction, than my eyes adjusted, and I could see.

The same golden-coated, ethereal wolf sat calmly in front of me. Its ruby eyes seemed to twinkle knowingly, before it threw back its head, loosing a chilling howl.

The sound was cut short by a white flash. I threw up my hands to shield my eyes, but it was over just as quickly. When I lowered my hands, I immediately wished I hadn't.

In place of the wolf stood an abomination. A skeleton, seven feet tall, dressed in fragments of cloth, with the remains of plate armour covering parts of it and wearing a fine helm. It faced me with red eyes, and instantly I knew it and the wolf were one and the same.

As I held its gaze, I saw it draw its sword and shield. Chills raced through my body, but somehow I retook control. I realised I was learning to hold back my fear, slowly, and I drew my own weapons, raising the shield to cover as much of my upper body as I could. I never once let my eyes stray from the walking corpse before me.

Though it was indeed a skeleton, there was no stench of death surrounding it, nor did its bones grate or clatter as it moved. Before I knew it, we were circling, both of us seemingly safe behind our shields, goading the other to make the first move.

My heart was racing in my chest, my fear only just beneath the surface. I held on as long as I could, but the urge to strike was too strong. It was threatening me, and something deep down ordered me to make it stop. To take off its head before it could do me any harm.

I leapt.

Just as quickly I was on the ground once more, winded and gasping for breath. I couldn't even tell if I was hurt; the blow came from nowhere as I had struck, sending me straight back down.

It took a long moment before I was able to stand, and with each passing instant I wondered why my foe did not strike now. I was defenceless, wide open to a killing blow. But instead, it seemed to wait for me to retake my feet.

I spun around to face it as soon as I was able to stand. Its red eyes regarded me with curiosity… wait, was that… _distaste_? Almost disgust seemed to flicker in those red orbs, as if it were ashamed in how easily I had fallen.

As soon as I was ready to lunge again, it spoke.

"_ENOUGH!"_

Even if I wanted to ignore its order, the way that voice screeched its demand made me stop. I wanted to hunker down and cringe for a moment, the voice was so hideous. Corrupted with incredible age, it seemed like the voice was barely there, clinging to the world by a thread, but it would not be silenced even in its death throes. It was all I could do to just grimace at it.

I lowered my blade and shield, took a breath and looked back up at the creature in a wordless challenge. _What do you want?_

It looked down at me, much as a parent would scold an unruly child. Its eyes seemed to speak volumes. Its voice filled in the rest.

"_A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

Its voice was softer this time, but it still rushed through my ears, haunting in its grating tones, as if gravel were trickling through my skull. I knew I would be hearing this voice for a long time to come.

Underneath the grit and decay of that ancient voice, though, I could pick out one or two things. First, it sounded a man's voice… second, dismay, perhaps? It seemed appalled that I had done something wrong. I kept my eyes on it, trying to figure out what it was.

"_You may be destined to become the hero of legend… but as you are now, you would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear."_

I stopped, and just looked at him. A twinge of anger rose first, a small voice that questioned what right this… _thing_ had to say such a thing.

"_Do not think for one moment that the blessing of the Goddesses alone will be your strength,"_ continued the spectre. Its voice had become thick with disappointment, its blood-red eyes regarding me with contempt.

For a moment, voices clamoured around my head, demanding I answer the creature. But there was a myriad of answers; I couldn't choose one. I stayed silent, listening intently to the phantom's words. Why had it appeared to me, only to berate me?

"_The path you prepare to walk is stained with the blood of saviours and rogues alike. Before you set one foot upon it, you must have strength. To have strength, you must have courage."_

_Why are you telling me this?_ I just could not say the words, as I tried to work the answer out for myself.

"_Only with courage, and the power it brings, will you become the hero for whom this world despairs."_

The spectre suddenly raised its sword and shield. _"I ask you now, have you courage?"_

Cold chills began to dig into my stomach as the creature began to advance on me. Its sword was raised for the strike, its shield in a perfect place to block the swing I would have tried.

I wanted to run, there and then, but a new tiny voice, just loud enough to be heard, spoke to me. It told me to hold my ground. That I must do that, and nothing more.

I raised my own weapons, but I listened to that voice. I took up a stance to fight back, but I did not run.

Even as the towering monstrosity bore down upon me, I did not run.

As I looked in its eyes I felt sure fear would best me, but suddenly the cold within me seemed to melt away. A pulse of comforting heat was there. Without even a voice, it told me that this was the right course. _Trust yourself,_ it said. _Have courage._

The great sword the spectre carried was longer than my simple blade, and the creature was easily within range now; I would have to jump at it to fight, but I did not bend my legs.

_Have courage against your adversary. Do not fight where there is no call. Stand your ground._

The skeletal knight did not attack, moving even closer, but in the absence of the fear I expected, I stood firm. The creature before me was no scarier than a goblin now. I breathed slow, never once taking my eyes from its own.

It was barely four feet from me now. At this range, it could lift my head from my shoulders with ease, and yet it did not strike.

Slowly I realised, it was not my enemy.

It had never wished to fight.

But two feet from my, it stopped. Its colossal form towered above me, as I craned my neck to maintain eye contact with it. And yet in that instant, even without skin to cover its face, I knew, just from its eyes, it bore the faintest hint of a smile on its ruined face.

The skeletal warrior slowly withdrew its sword and shield, the smile in its eyes unwavering. _"There may yet be hope for you, Hero Chosen by the Goddesses."_

Suddenly it shrank, and I realised it had backflipped, the aged carcass sailing through the air with astonishing ease. It landed nimbly and silently on its feet several yards away, its eyes returning to mine.

"_You have the courage to face the unknown. I will teach you to fight it."_

The last few words stunned me. _Teach me?_ I almost questioned the phantom when it spoke again, lifting its sword. It spoke of enemies I would face on my quest for Hyrule, to restore the light, and how courage was my steel, the core of my strength. And like steel, it must be tempered to be used. I would need to master the sword before I set forth on my path, it told me, and it would teach me how.

For a long time, the phantom showed me a strike it called the 'Ending Blow,' a simple enough skill that would help me survive on the field of battle. Instead of trying to reach a fallen foe and open their throat in two separate actions, the phantom demonstrated a strike that would end their breath with precision, from a great distance. Tirelessly it taught me what I should aim for, either the heart or throat, how I should leap and, most importantly, how to hold the sword; if I neglected this, so much could go wrong, it told me, from lodging in the ground too deep for me to recover in time, to being swept aside by bone, to breaking my arm if I were to land badly. The phantom had me put my weight to the hilt by holding the blade close to me, aiming with my hands, and bringing my entire body weight down upon the steel when I landed. This, it assured me, would strike through even the thickest of ribs, and would leave my foe with no chance of drawing another breath. It also told me, as I perfected the landing, the blade might enter the ground deeper if I were to go for the throat, but if its entry were straight and true, I could remove it cleanly and continue.

The spectral teacher ended its 'lesson' by having me fight it in single combat. I remembered its words well, and broke through its simple defence, knocking it to the ground and refused to hesitate, leaping high into the air and bringing my blade straight down through its fleshless chest.

As I leapt back, recovering the sword in a clean movement, the phantom rose from the ground. Its eyes smiled once more.

"_A mortal foe would draw no more breath after such a strike. You have learned well. You have courage, and soon you will have great strength. Though the path before you winds far into the unknown, hold fast to your courage, and know that we will meet again when you are ready."_

The knight held out its sword, just as it had before we had begun our lesson, and again I touched my sword tip to its, a respectful salute to my self-proclaimed teacher.

"_Goddesses be with you, Hero…"_

With that, the gravelly voice faded away, and the light around me turned to white.

(*)

I gasped as my sight returned. I lay face down on the earth, and as I pushed myself to my feet, I realised I stood exactly where the spectral wolf had struck me down. I dusted off my arms and legs, wondering if it had all been real.

I spied the sword on the ground, and picked it up. Almost immediately, I recalled the motions I had used to enact the Ending Blow the knight had taught me; my legs suddenly yearned to leap, my arms to drive the sword through the chest of a foe who would try to recover its feet and strike me again. It felt as natural as breathing, an instinct deep within me.

As I felt the smooth leather of the sword's hilt beneath my fingers, I knew it had been real.

"Well it's about time!"

As was this, it seemed.

The red-eyed form burst from my shadow, rising to my eye level. I was in no mood to listen to her rant at me, but she held my gaze.

"Your little friends are far from home, and yet you're napping in the middle of a forest? Gods, you really do care for them! The more time you spend sleeping, the colder their trail gets! Don't forget that now!"

_Sleeping?_

But… I felt like I was… wherever I was…

I thought it was real!

But did that mean… it really was all in my mind?

I pushed away from Midna, sliding the shield and sword across my back. It had _felt_ real, all of it, and the knowledge seemed to course through my veins. I could hear the spectre's voice in my ears, clear as a bell. I even remembered how its ghostly ribs had split apart under my weight as I drove the sword through the spot where its heart once was.

It had taught me a great deal, and in ways had changed how I looked at my sword; no longer just a weapon for slicing at an enemy, but one which could be used in different ways. It had vowed to teach me more, and though I knew almost nothing about the apparition, I found myself looking forward to our next meeting. Something at the back of my head urged caution. _But_, I told myself. _If it was all in my head, what's there to be afraid of?_

I faced the temple ahead of me. _Have courage_, something whispered. And I did. A deal was a deal. And now, this place that had filled me with foreboding didn't seem quite as scary. Even the spider-web covering the entrance no longer make my skin crawl; instead I drew my lantern, lit it and touched the fire to the silk. The entire web went up in a flash of flame instantly, revealing the dark passage beyond.

I drew the sword, more out of comfort than anything else, and stepped into the shadow.

_Here I go… ready or not…_

* * *

><p>Once again, I find myself toying with my character interpretations. Here, the interactions between Link and Midna seemed to drag on at times; I did my best to go over them, but I think I hit some rough spots such as the deal the pair hold, and why Link's prepared to stand so much abuse from Midna; I had to remind myself more than anything what's in it for him.<br>I also took a fair amount of license with the Hero's Shade scene, fleshing out the Shade's introductory lesson.  
>So yeah... have I lost it? Still have some hope? Would love to hear either way (tasteful comments only though, please! Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be doused in foam and returned to sender).<br>As a final note, I know it's been a while, but I'm loving the improvements FFN have made to the site; it's now quite a bit more usable, convenient and secure. Well done guys!  
>Until next time, I bid you good night!<p> 


End file.
